


Ghosts

by Blackstar2001



Series: The Grey Palain Trilogy [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar2001/pseuds/Blackstar2001
Summary: Raven and Keith help out Ivy in finding a device but it goes horribly wrong and they get stuck in another reality. Will they be able to get home or will Raven be stuck seeing the ghosts of her past?*This takes place in between Chapters 31 and 32 of Hidden Angels





	1. Reality

“Pidge what do you want for dinner tonight?” Raven asked as she walked into her girlfriend’s lab aka the garage.

"Well, what do you have in mind," Pidge asked kissing her, with a cheeky smile and Raven smile back.

“You want spaghetti?”

“Sure.” Raven gave her a quick kiss before heading into the kitchen. She started up by boiling the water before getting out the garlic bread and prepping the oven. Popo sat on the countertop and watching while Milo watched from down below.

_“Raven phone!!” _Grey called from the living room where her phone was. Raven groaned and grabbed it before heading back into the kitchen.

"Hello, this is Raven."

“_Hey, Rae it's Ivy."_

“Hey what’s up, wait why did you call me on your phone.”

_“Uhhh.”_ Raven paused and put her hand on her hip.

“You broke it didn’t you.”

“_Maybe, anyway that’s not why I called_.” She sounded upset.

“Is everything ok?”

_“No, we have a problem.” _

Ivy passed back and forth in the mission room as she waited, thinking about a plan. The double doors opened, and the half-blood looked up as Keith along with her sister walked in.

"Thanks for coming, I'm sorry we had to see each other like this," she said as she and Raven hugged before breaking apart noticing the gold on Raven’s head but didn’t say anything.

"That's alright," Keith reassured her.

“I know but you guys didn’t have to get involved with all that’s going on back on earth," Ivy said as Keith and Raven suited up.

“Ivy it is fine plus it gives us a break from the commotion going on with the new Galra Republic," Raven stated and Keith agreed.

“They have been hammering us about it and this will keep our minds off of things. The others are taking breaks as well.”

"And this is your guys' ideas of relaxing?" Ivy asked and the two looked at one another.

"Ya pretty much," Raven confirmed and Ivy groaned.

“Oh, course it is.”

“Hey, you did the same thing when you helped Lance and me on a mission to get away from those pirates.”

“Minor details anyway the group called the Ladron, they have been known for stealing experimental tech. They were able to get their hands on the Ace Reactor which scientist believe could allow people to travel between realities. If they get their hands on this then they could easily jump between realities to steal more tech and use it against the people in those and our reality.”

"Alright, but why would anyone create a device that could be very dangerous if someone bad got their hands on it?" Keith asked and Ivy only shrugged.

“I don’t know, science people like to do crazy things for knowledge. I think you know Raven about this since you’re dating one.”

“You’re not wrong, she almost blew up the garage. Thankfully Green was able to stop her,” Raven said, and Grey grumbled at the memory while Red laughed.

“Anyway, our goal now is to stop them from taking it off-world here at a private airport. They will be taking this path to get there. We will insect them here with a small team. You guys with be stationed here and here then you will…”

Keith and Raven had their hoods up as they hid up in the treetops. Their suits in stealth mode so the symbols indicating they were paladins were hidden. Lights appeared in the distance as the trucks got closer and closer. Grey and Red hid along the banks in the tall grass while Ivy and her team waited for their signal.

"200 meters," Keith announced as Raven activated her bayard into a bow.

“100 meters.” Raven grabbed an arrow and notched it.

“75.”

“50.”

“25 now.” Raven fired and the arrow took out the front tire. The truck spun out of control and skidded into the bank under the two paladins. The other four other trucks stopped as the passengers from the first got out.

“What the hell happened!” One of the drivers yelled from the other truck.

“I don’t know I think something got stuck in the tire.”

“Well hurry up.” The driver groaned and walked around to look at the tire. He froze seeing the arrow lounged in it. “What the fu…” before he could say anything else. Grey quickly grabbed him and yanked him into the brush without a sound.

“Rex what was it!” One of the men called a few minutes later but not answer. Raven and Keith watched from above as more men got out of the trucks weapons drawn as two walked over to the tire.

"Ivy now!" Raven said before Keith and she jumped down and landed on top of the two men, taking them out. Immediately the others raised their guns and began to fire. Raven and Keith quickly took cover an activated their bayards.

They nodded to one another be sprinting out opposite sides. Raven fired her bow taking out two as Keith sliced through three. Raven spun her double blade blocking the shots before throwing it. A man tried to sneak up on Raven which Grey quickly took out before fired back. Ivy and her team appeared as more men get out the trucks. The team took up defensive positions as Ivy and two others ran out. Keith clocked the guy in the face before grabbing him in the back of the collar and throwing him into three others. Red blasted a few down and gave her paladin a boost as he jumped on top of the truck, taking out two more.

Ivy and Raven went side by side and took out the men together. Three of men charged, the two smirked at one another. Raven grabbed Ivy’s arm before spinning them around and threw her at the men taking them down. More came up behind them, Ivy activated her Altean wings blocking the fire as Raven blocked with her double blade. Raven shot two down as Grey grabbed the third and slammed him down.

“_Guys!” _Red yelled and they all turned to see a man run with something in his hands, the Arc Reactor. Raven quickly ran after him and took him down. They both struggled against one another, Keith pulled the man off of her causing the Arc Reactor falling out of his hands. The two paladins quickly lunged for it and so did the man. The three struggled with one another when all the sudden the device started to glow. All the sudden a portal opened on the ground next to them. It started to suck them in, Keith and Raven quickly duck their claws into the ground. The man grabbed the Ace and was able to scramble away before taking off, disappeared into the forest.

“Guys!” Ivy called as her and the lions quickly ran over. Raven started crawling forward when a large branch snapped and struck her. This caused Raven to lose her grip on the ground, slamming into Keith.

“Raven!” Ivy and Grey called as two paladins were sucked through the hole before it disappeared.

Raven and Keith screamed as they were free-falling through the sky. Keith turned her and looked down.

“Raven, ground, ground!” She turned and looked down before activating her bow and fired with a rope on the end, hitting one of the buildings. Keith and Raven grabbed hands before the swung down, once the ground got closer, they let go. Raven crashed through a fruit stand before skidding across the ground. People moved out of the way as Keith went through a crowd. He groaned and sat up before looking around.

“Raven?!”

“Ow.” Keith looked over to see Raven sitting up holding her head as her hair fell over her face. He quickly ran over and to his teammate's side.

“You alright?”

“Ya, I’m fine," Raven stated as Keith gave her a hand up. They both looked around as people started at them funny and kept their distance.

“You know where we are?” Raven asked as Keith brought up her gauntlet.

“I don’t know.”

“What?”

“It’s not working it can’t detect where we are or any readings. Why is it always us two getting into deep shit,” Raven commented before looking over when they heard sirens and looked up has hovering vehicles appeared. People got out in uniforms are raised their weapons at them.

“Whoa whoa whoa, we are not your enemies," Raven stated.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Their heads snapped over to a woman around Raven’s height got out one of the vehicles. That’s when the girl froze at the woman the stood in front of them. The same gold eyes stared back at her own, Raven’s hidden behind her jet-black hair.

_“Tala Williams, Zander Williams get back here this instance!” Nora yelled, her hair and shirt soaking wet from the bucket the fell on her. Zander and Tala giggles hiding in the cabinets as their mother walked around searching for the two trouble markers with her gold eyes fully of fury. _

“Rae is that..” Keith tried to say before the woman interrupted him, snapping Raven back into reality.

“Shut up and put your hands up, now!” She yelled raising her handgun.

"We have to go," Raven whispered.

“Wait what, Raven aren’t you going to..?”

“We have to go now!” She quickly grabbed his hand before running. They quickly fired at the two as the ran through the streets and gave chase. Keith and Raven weaved in and out before disappearing into an alley. The police quickly raced by them and the two settled down.

“I think they are gone,” Keith stated and turned back. Raven had her knees in her chest as silent tears ran down her face. “Rae that was her... wasn't it." He said and he kneeled in front of her. 

“Ya,” she said wiping her tears. “It was, it was her Keith. She’s here and she is alive. My mum is alive.” More tears ran down the girl’s face as she looked up at Keith. “This isn’t our home Keith. This isn’t our reality.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raven tossed down the clothes to Keith before jumping down. They both quickly pulled them on over their armor before pulling up their hoods. Raven put in grey contact to hide her gold eyes. Keith wore long black pants with a grayish-blue sweatshirt while Raven had one dark grey with a purple jacket. They grabbed a small bag and put some of their valuables in. Raven looked over the crown Lycan had given her before his first ball as King before placing it into the bag along with Keith’s blade. The two looked out before joining the crowd and walked around the city. The two ended up at a park and sat where no one was around before talking.

"Ok, I was able to do some adjustments and was able to find out where we are." She stated and showed him the screen.

“So we are really in a different reality," Keith said, the planet they were on Altea. It would explain why they saw so many Alteans. “Do you know if they have an Arc Reactor?”

“Um let me look.” Raven scrolled through the data, “Ya they do but it’s in there.” The two looked up at a massive castle in the distance. It had to be the Castle of Lions as it looked like an exact replica of the one in Allura’s photos.

“Shit, there is no way in hell we are getting in there.”

“Even without a detailed map of the castle. There hasn't been a place, you and I haven't been able to sneak into."

“Ya but that is with the rest of the team and with the Blue lion’s sonic cannon and from what this says they have a particle barrier ready at all times," Keith stated and Raven just stared at him.

“Do you want to get back to our reality to your boyfriend or not?”

"Ok fine sorry, we just have to be careful.”

“I couldn’t help but hear you two but did you two say you were from a different reality.” The two jumped up and activated their bayards. The man had dark purple skin, altean looking ears but they were longer and two horns on top of his head with black eyes. He froze with the two blades at his throat and raised his hands in surrender.

“Easy, my name is Drax and I overheard you guys needing help please I mean you no harm.” The two paladins looked at one another before looking at him.

“How can we trust you?” Raven asked when he looked over them.

"I don't think you have a choice. Those cops are getting closer and I think they would question why you have your swords pointed at my throat. I have a safe house not too far from here where we can talk." Keith looked over to confirm the cops were coming their way. He looked over to the Raven, she growled before lowering her weapon along with Keith. Drax nodded before leading them away from the cops and out onto the streets.

They walked about 4 blocks before Drax lead them down an alley to a door. He knocked three times and a man peaked out, staring down Raven and Keith before Drax came into view. Immediately the man opened the door and Drax led them inside. It was a two-story warehouse, people talked with one another while others worked on machinery and inspected weapons, mostly guns, probably about 30 to 40 people were involved.

“Beth wnaethom ni ei wneud? (What did we just get ourselves into?)” Raven said and Keith only shrugged. Drax glanced back at her, his translator wasn’t able to understand it. Though from Keith's reaction he didn't think much of it. Drax leads them upstairs as others watched. The two paladins walked into what looked like an office. Drax motioned them to take a seat before taking his own behind the desk

“So you two are not from here and judging by your weapons, either you the right people to get them from or you’re professionals.”

"You can say we are professionals in our line of work," Raven stated and Drax smiled.

“Well maybe then I can do with your help and if you do so I can help you get back to your reality.” Keith glared at Drax before leaning forward.

“So what exactly do you need our help for?”

“Well in that lovely big castle the King has something that we need to take back and form what I heard what you need it in the castle as well.”

“That is true but…” Raven was saying before Drax interrupted.

“So then do we have a deal?” Drax outstretched his arm for either of them to shake. The two looked at one another before back at him.

“Can we talk over it first before we decided?” Keith asked.

"Of course, take as much time as you need. Come and get me when you make your decision.” Drax stood up and walked out the door, leaving the two alone.

“Rae we can’t trust them.”

“You think I don’t know and from the artillery and guns, whatever they are planning it's not good. Thought what choice do we have?”

“You can’t be serious?”

"I know but we got no allies here and no way to get into contact with the team. Also, you know I would never join terrorist especially with," Raven was stating as she pointed to her head, "this yelling at me hell no, it’s not safe, get out. All odds are against us here.” Keith just groaned, running his hand through his hair before looking up at her.

“We don’t have a choice do we.”

“No.”

"Alright let's this over with," Keith stated as the two stood up and walked out the door. Drax waited outside talking to one of his commanders before looking over as Keith and Raven walked out.

“We decided we will help you in exchange for us getting back to our reality.” Keith crosses his arms with Raven's hands on her hip as Drax smiled.

“Excellent, tomorrow is when the mission will take place, Fiona can take you to where you can stay for the night.” They nodded before following Fiona when Drax called them out.

“I never got your guys names.”

"The names Rouge," Raven stated and Keith quickly got the idea.

“Red.”

“Alright nice to meet you two. I will go over plans with you guys in the morning, have a good night.” He waved as the two walked off.

"Sir, do you think it’s a good idea to bring those two in here?” His commander asked.

"Yes I do, there is something about them that gives off this power and whatever that is we need it."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/r17h9M)


	2. Defend

I adjusted the jacket over my suit before pulling the hood over my head. My bayard disappeared into my suit before I walked out of the room as all I could see was Keith's hood before he turned to me.

“Ready?” I asked and he nodded before we walked over to where Drax asked us to meet him. The rest of the people in the warehouse were loading up cars and trucks. Between them were two semi-trucks with large trailers behind them. Keith and I looked at one another with the same expression, _what is in there? _The two walked into Drax’s office just as he was getting finished up with his two commanders.

“Ah, Red, Rouge it’s good to see you guys up and ready. Red you will be going with a small team to scout out the area before we arrive while Rouge you will accompany me.”

“Sorry no offense but we are not leaving each other’s side,” Red stated and crossed his arms.

“I am perfectly aware that both of you are capable but I promise that nothing will happen,” Drax stated as I stepped forward.

“I’ll be fine plus Res if something does happen. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

“I know that but if I go home without you, not just your brother but G along with you know who will have my head as well.”

“Oh I know and if you don’t I will be in the same situation.”

“Wait I thought you two were siblings?” Drax said and we glanced at one another.

"Well, there are those theories that you’re Blue’s and I daughter from the future.”

“Bullshit, anyway is that everything?” I asked.

“That about be, Red follow my commander Ratchet to your team while Rouge you follow me.”

“행운을 빕니다” (Good luck) Keith patted my back as he was led out. Drax motioned me to go first which I excepted and headed down the stairs. I watched people go by and start loading up as Drax went over the last few things before we got into the cars and waited. That’s when Keith’s team radioed in and called for the all-clear before we all drove out. A sense of dread started to settle as the castle go closer and closer.

3rd POV.

Keith looked out at the castle as it shined in the sun as one of the others contacted Drax. People were gathered in the square, it looked like a festival was going on making it much hard then just to sneak in. Though he still doesn’t know what they wanted.

“So Drax never stated what exactly you guys are after?” Keith said as the other three looked at one another.

"Of course, he won't tell terrors like you."

“Excuse me?” Keith glared at him and they immediately regretted it.

"Well, why would we got to the Castle of Lions in the first place, were King Alfor lives. We are coming to get his pretty little crown."

“What?”

“Are you that dumb,” the girl said before stepping forward. “We are here to assassinate the King as he has been ruining our plans with his little team of paladins and take out anyone who gets's in our way. Now shut up and let’s get on with this.” She got up and the other two followed her out as Keith lagged behind noticing as Raven and the others just arrived. He turned on his com and called her in.

"We have a big problem," Keith whispered. Raven looked around before walking away so she was out of earshot.

"Why what happens?"

“_There is a festival going on today and they are here to assassinate the King and others who tried to stop them.”_ The dread hit rock bottom as she turned as the other men started getting ready.

“Shit.”

“I’m going to see if I can warn the guards can you stall?”

“Ya, I’ll do my best.” Raven hung up before quickly trying to find Drax when she spotted him. “Drax!” The purple man immediately looked up as Raven jogged up to him.

“Yes.”

"We have a problem, Red stated that there is a festival going on inside. It's too risky."

“Oh I know, I chose this day because of the people would cause a distraction and would allow us in." He smiled and turned as Raven glared at him. 

“Why so you can assassinate the King yourself?” Drax stopped before turning back to her.

“How did you find out?”

“I have my ways, killing the king is very different from getting something back that he took.”

“Our progress we will be getting back once he is out of the picture,” Drax stocked over and stood over the smaller girl. “And don’t even think about stopping us.”

“Too late.” Raven kicked him back causing the others to grab their weapons as she notched her bow and shot an arrow into the sky before it exploded.

“You missed!” Drax yelled as he stood u as Raven smile.

"That's the thing I don't miss," Raven yelled when one of the commanders called Drax.

“Sir the guards have been alerted to us.” Drax looked back at Raven smiled, tearing of the pants and jackets revealing her suit in stealth form before activating her double blade. She spun her double blade blocking the shots. She threw her double blade, knocking out a few before dodging Drax’s punch. There was yelling from the front and Raven quickly ran toward it. She jumped onto the cars avoiding the gunfire, sprinting across them.

Keith quickly took down the guy before throwing his sword into another. That’s when a guy appeared behind him. Keith spun around as the guy raised his gun when Raven landed on top of him.

"Your welcome!" She yelled and fired an explosive arrow.

“Ya ya, shut up and fight,” Keith quickly grabbing his sword, block a girl’s swing. Raven blocked the shots before firing back her own. That's when Drax came out of nowhere and slammed into Raven causing her to crash into Keith. Both their weapons flew out of their hands as they skidded across the asphalt. They quickly got up and got into a fighting stance.

"That wasn't very wise was it," Drax called as he stepped forward and picked up Raven's double blade and Keith's sword. "No this ends.” He took a fighting stance when both weapons dematerialized. Drax dropped them and notice these weren’t normal weapons, they were bayards, the weapon of choice for the paladins of Voltron.

“Where did you get these from?!”

“Where do you think, we said we were professionals did we,” Raven growled, she reached out and Keith opened his hand as their bayards appeared in them before turning into the blade forms. That’s when their suits started to transform the lighting in color as the white, grey and red accents formed. Everyone seemed to stop and watched around them as the Voltron symbol formed.

“I think you were the one to make the unwise choice," Keith commented, that’s when there was a bang. The two paladins looked up when a beam came from the castle shot up before the particle barrier surrounded it.

"Uhh, I guess that's the particle barrier," Raven said and Drax growled, backing away as his commanders taking his place and charged. Raven and Keith quickly looked back, quickly dodging. Raven blocked the commander’s swing and swung her blade up. The commander quickly grabbed his blade back, clashing with Raven’s. The commander smiled and drew another blade, Raven quickly jumped back from a blade to the gut. She activated her bow and was ready to fire when a gun went off and the commander fell to the ground. Raven spun around, to see where the shot came from when she froze. Nora lowered her gun before looking over to Raven.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to shoot you. Also tell your friend, thanks for the heads up.”

“Your welcome!” Keith yelled before the commander slammed his hammer into him. It quickly snapped Raven out of her trance and fired her bow, taking him out.

“That’s twice now Keith!” Raven yelled back and he flicked her off. “Shiro would be disappointed.”

“Do you people always talk turning fights,” Nora half yelled as she shot down two more guys.

"Something like that," Keith said when there was a bang. They all turned as the trailers that the semi-trucks were pulling walls fell revealing two large cannons.

“Rae.”

Drax walked out and smiled before he raised his arm. That’s when they began to glow as the fired up, aiming start for them.

“Everybody get down!” Raven yelled as people ducked for cover as it fired. Raven’s eyes glowed before she could barely able to create a shield. It caused an explosion causing Raven to go flying and slammed into the shield before falling onto a car, crushing the top of it.

“Raven!” Keith yelled and she groaned through the com, at least she’s alive. Keith’s eyes glowed red before flames ignited in his hands. He fired backed and Drax quickly dodged. Raven sat upon shaking hands and watched the fight. She let out a low growl before jumping off the car and charged.

Lighting surrounded her before she fired as one cannon followed quickly, this time at they were equal. Keith fired a lava blast taking out the control panel causing the ones operating to flee. Thought that didn’t stop the cannon from going rapid fire. Raven created a shield blocking fire as Keith charged, his fist balls of flame before launching into the air, slamming his fists into the cannon causing it to explode. The two techs with the other cannon jumped back in shock, giving Raven her chance. Lighting surrounded her before she fired, destroying the second cannon.

“NO!” Drax roared and a shot flew passed.

“Give up Drax, your rein of terror is over,” Nora yelled, her gun raised.

“I don’t think so,” he growled and drew a sword before charging. Nora rapid fired but that didn’t stop Drax. Raven’s head snapped over to them and her eyes widen.

_“Cayden fight back! Fight back,” her mom screamed as Cayden walked toward her with the gun in his hand. _

Raven snapped back as Drax was only a few feet from Nora and her eyes widen.

“No!” Raven screamed and charged. She pushed Nora out the way as Drax swung.

Raven screamed as the sword pierced her shoulder. Drax smiled before plunging the sword farther, through her shoulder. Raven wailed as she stumbled but held her ground. Keith was screaming her name but she couldn’t hear it. She could see a red blur behind her but it was quickly taken down. Her head snapped back to Drax as he had a smirk on his face.

“Bad choice kid, the wound won’t kill you but the poison will," Raven growled and grabbed the sword Drax held in her shoulder. She pushed back against him, trying to pull it out. Drax pushes back and smiled as Raven struggled. Raven’s eyes looked at him coldly, her canines slowly started coming out and her claws started forming.

Drax's frown disappeared, his arms were shaking and his feet started sliding as Raven was pushing him back. Raven screamed, it sounded more like a roar, as the sword started to come out. The world around them froze as the sword was fully put and hovered in front of Raven's shoulder. 

“You made a bad decision,” she smiled and Drax narrowed his eyes. “Also I have had worst.”

Raven kicked his knee causing him to stumble back, dropping the sword. Raven’s closed her fist, lighting sparking through and slammed it into his chest causing him to go flying across the asphalt. Drax quickly looked up and jumped out of the way as Raven slammed her double blade into the ground.

Raven threw her double blade, Drax drew another sword and blocked. Her double blade came back as Drax swung. Raven quickly dodged, swing her own. Their blades collided and pushed back against one another. Raven jumped back, spinning her blade causing Drax to lose his sword before the double blade turned into a bow and she fired.

Drax looked down at the arrow in his chest before looking up at Raven as she backed away.

“Good one kid.” That’s when he collapsed.

Raven backed away from where he had laid. The adrenaline was wearing off, and she started feeling the poison taking effect. Raven started coughing before collapsing on to her hands and knees, shaking. She didn't notice as Nora ran up to her side, placing her hand on the younger girl's back. It took a minute for the coughing to subside when there was a metallic taste in her mouth which she spat out, it was blood.

"Shit," Raven cursed as Nora's eyes widen.

“I need a medical team immediately to my location. I have a girl around late teens maybe earlier twenties. Has a stab wound through her shoulder and poisoned with an unknown substance along with other lacerations.”

“Medical team in on their way 5 minutes out.” Raven slowly sat up and tried to stand but Nora quickly protested against it.

"You need to stay down before you make it worse for yourself."

“I need to find Keith," Raven said as she got to her feet. Her instincts were telling her to get up and find him though they didn't have to go far to do so.

"Raven!" They both looked up as Keith ran toward them. Raven was about to say something when another coughing fit struck her.

"Raven are you ok?" Keith asked when he notices the blood coming from her mouth.

“What happened!”

"She pushed me out of the way and was stabbed with a sword laced with poison."

“Of course you did." Keith groaned and Raven chuckled before falling into another fit. They steadied Raven while slowly lowering her to the ground.

The rest of it was a blur to Raven as she heard people talking around her. Keith picked her up and walked on before placing her down on a cot. People talked over her and were giving out orders before the darkness took hold.


	3. Secrets

Raven felt like she was floating in some kind of liquid substance and a mask was over her nose and mouth. Immediately her mind went the galra had captured her but that couldn't be. They defeated the empire and this felt.. different. Though she couldn’t open her eyes and see what was going on around her but she could hear. The substance slowly drained through the bottom and the mask fell from her face.

The glass doors opened and she collapsed not before failing into a strong set of arms. They felt like Shiro or her brother, did they find her and Keith and got them out of whatever happened. Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked up.... _that is not Zander!_ Immediately she kicked the man away and scrambled to her feet.

“Easy we mean you no harm,” An Altean woman raised her hands to show she was unarmed.

“Careful she’s got a good kick.” The man on the ground said.

“I think we can see that,” another Altean man stated as he and the woman watched Raven. Raven grabbed her wrists trying to see if they didn’t, they took my bracelets.

“Where am I?”

"You're in the castle of lions, King Alfor is on his way along with your companion." Raven didn't seem sure of this but might as well wait and see what happens. The room was a light grey with blue outlining along the metal floors. The ceiling was high up and there were two more pods in the room. Each had their own monitors and directly across from them were two desks with a bunch for screens.

Raven kept her distance from the doctors even though they repeatedly asked her if they could check her over. That’s when the doors opened and Raven looked up as a tall Altean man walked in. That must be King Alfor cause he looked very similar to the photos that Allura had shown them of her family. That's when she noticed a short man with black hair walk in.

“Keith?” Raven walked over quickly and the boy looked over.

"Hey, you alright?” He asked and she nodded.

“We still need to check you over to see if the poison is fully illuminated.” The woman said and Raven groaned.

“Alright fine.” The woman nodded before leading Raven over a bed that came out of the wall and had her sit down. She grabbed a device and scanned Raven before going over to her screens.

“You are all clear but take it easy alright.” Raven nodded before following Keith and the king out.

"There is a bathroom right here and there are already some clothes that you can change into." The king stated Raven looked over at Keith who nodded.

“Thank you,” She said before heading in. Raven changed out of the medical suit similar to what they have at home. She put on a pair of black leggings like material and a long sleeve shirt. Raven looked up and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, it has been a while since she has slept, worried if they would ever get home or not. There were bags under her eyes and she was slightly paler.

"Rae you ok?" Keith asked when she sat there for 15 minutes.

"Ya, I'm fine I'll be out in a second," Raven called snapping out of her world and put on the shoes they gave her before coming out.

“Alright now that we are changed and everything. We have a lot to discuss, please follow me.” King Alfor said before he started walking. The two looked at one another before following.

Keith looked over at Raven and noticed how she was holding her wrists. He looked back at the King before fishing something out of his pocket and holding it out to her. Raven looked down and saw he held her bracelets. She quickly grabbed them and placed them on her wrists before covering them with the sleeves.

“Ble cawsoch chi hyd iddynt?” (Where did you find them).

“나는 그들이 할 수 있기 전에 그들을 움켜 잡았다.” (I grabbed them before the doctors found them.)

“Thank you.” She whispered as they entered a new room, it looked like a meeting room with the way it was set up with 6 other people inside. Raven froze for a second realizing two of them where her parents though she quickly shook herself out of it. 

“Now since you are both here, we can talk." King Alfor stated before taking a seat at the center of the curved table. "So where are you guys from and the main thing who are you people?"

“So you going to tell us?” The blue man asked after Keith and Raven didn’t answer and the two looked at one another before looking back at others.

“Well my name is Keith Kogane and this is my teammate Ta....”

"Raven, my name is Raven Iverson," Raven confirmed and Keith looked at her but didn't say anything. "We are from Earth well our Earth to be exactly."

"Your Earth?" The man to the right of Alfor asked something about him set Raven off.

"We are not from here, we're... we're from a different reality," Raven stated and the others looked at one another.

“How did you get here?” The other woman in the room beside her mother asked.

“We took a mission with Raven’s sister, Ivy to get a device called the Arc Reactor. It was to believe to allow people to go to different realities. A group stole the device and our mission to get it back. Though one of the members of the group activated the device and we got stuck into it and ended up here.”

“So you never meant to be here or cause any harm.” The yellow one asked.

“No we never did, we joined up with Drax because he promises it would be a small thing they needed and that he could get us home. Clearly, that wasn't it, we never meant to get involved in an assassination attempt. We are sorry for the damage we caused." 

“We understand,” the blue one said. “You didn’t know and I’m assuming you want to get home as fast as possible.”

“If that could be possible yes,” Keith said and they both had some hope.

“That could be difficult, we destroyed our arc reactor.”

“What!” They both yelled.

“We thought it would be best so we wouldn’t have the same problem had you have encountered.”

“Is there a way we could rebuild it?” Raven asked.

“We could but I don’t know how long.” The woman said.

“We’re sorry,” Cayden said and it sends a shiver running down Raven's back. 

"If may I asked how did you discover that you are in a different reality," Nora asked and Raven tensed up. Keith must have noticed has he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Well for one Altean in our reality... it’s gone, it was destroyed almost 20 years ago.” What Keith said, it was true about Altea but how they found out wasn’t. Keith didn’t feel like it was his place to tell them how they did come to know.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Alfor said before standing up. “Well since now we know you are not a threat to us, we can stay here until we can find a way to get you home safely.”

"Thanks," Keith said and Raven nodded when there was a large bang outside the door along with cursing. The two looked at one another as King Alfor stepped out in front of them. The others stood ready for any threat that was behind the door. Alfor looked back at them before opened the door when a white-haired boy fell.

“Lance!”

“Lance!” Keith and Raven glanced at one another; eyes wide before looking back.

“Oh father, I wasn’t expecting you here,” the white hair Lance said, he looked Altean with the markings and the ears along with the striking crown on his head very similar to Allura but a darker blue crystal.

“Lance where are the others?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking.” The boy said with a smile. Alfor raised a brow and the boy signed before turning to the door.

“Guys they know.” There were groans and awhs before the whole group appeared. Keith and Raven were seeing double. It was the entire team but at the same time, it wasn't. Lance was an Altean and clearly a prince. Allura looked at the same but was wearing a royal dress. That's when it clicked they were siblings. Hunk and Pidge were human but Hunk was dressed in a chef uniform and Pidge was in a lab coat and with long hair. Keith and Shiro wore bodyguard armor and Keith was galra and had big fluffy ears. There was another girl with them with long black hair and was about 5.9 along with long black, fluffy ears That’s when Raven saw the gold eyes, it was herself, but she wasn’t an Ultima. They all looked around the age when Raven first joined the team.

"Sorry, sir we couldn't stop them," Shiro stated and Alfor nodded.

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, guys, this is Keith Kogane and Raven Iverson, they're from a different reality. Keith, Raven, this is my daughter Princess Allura and Prince Lance who is also the Paladin of the Blue lion.

Their personal bodyguards, Takashi Shirogane and I think you already know Keith. They are both the Paladins of the Black and Red lions. Hunk Garrett is the top chief here and the paladin of the Yellow lion while Katie is the Green lions Paladin and our top scientists here. Then last is Princess Tala of Adeny and the Paladin of the Grey lion along with Cayden's daughter." That's when someone cleared their throat and they all turned to the council.

“Oh right I’m sorry, I never introduced us. You already know but I am King Alfor of Altea. This is Madame Trigel, Lord Gyrgan, King Cayden, Queen Nora, Cayden’s wife, Chief Blaytz, and last but not least Emperor Zarkon." The two froze at the state and started at the man. Zarkon was right in front of them but this wasn't him. This wasn't the man they fought, he was cruel but this man, he wasn't and gave them a kind smile which causes the two to relax but only a little.

"Now since you two will be staying with us for a while, how about you guys show them around," Alfor suggested and the younger ones cheered before dragging the two out.

“Do you think they will be alright Alfor?” Zarkon asked as the Altean sighed.

“I hope so.”

“Something about the girl, there is something off about her,” Cayden pointed out and they all looked to him.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"There is something very familiar about her and something powerful."

“Well we did see her create an electrical field and Keith was able to control fire," Trigel stated.

“Yes, you are probably right.” Cayden and the others agreed.

"Alright, then meeting dismissed," Alfor stated and they all headed out.

“Cayden,” he looked down and smiled down at Nora. “If the others say that she is not a threat then she must not be.”

"I know and to me, she isn't a threat it's just like the girl is hiding something from us."

"We all have our secrets Cayden it also has been a year since Tala confessed to us about her sexuality," Nora stated at the man sighed.

“You’re right.”

“I’m always right,” she smiled and Cayden just chuckled.

“And this is the training room.” Raven and Keith’s mouths were on the floor at the sight of it. The place was at least 3 times the size of theirs and was 4 stories high.

“How much do you think it would take to convince Allura to get us one of these?” Keith whispered.

“Oh and this is also Prince Lotor, Zarkon, son.” The two looked up as the half galra prince walked over to them. He looked less evil and nicer than the one back at home.

“Lotor this is Keith and Raven; they are from another reality." This caused the prince to stop and looked at them confused. 

“Another reality?”

"It's complicated," Keith explained and the prince nodded.

“Oh, Tala your brother is looking for you."

“Which one?” _Which one_ Raven questioned when all the sudden there was a squeal. They all turned out when something jumped on top of Raven. The girl froze as a little black hair boy around 6 or 7 hugged her.

"Sissy!" That's when the Raven froze.

“Do I look like your sister,” that’s when the boy looked up and squealed, immediately letting her go. He looked around before his eyes landed on Tala and ran to her. The taller girl picked him up as he buried his head into her neck.

“Hey, can you come out please?" Tala asked it took a minute before he turned and looked back at the two with big red eyes with his ears flat on his head.

“Guys this is my little brother Ivan, Ivan this is Raven and Keith. They will be staying here with us while we find a way to get them home. Can you say hi?” The little boy waved shyly and Raven waved back with a warm smile.

“So you have another brother?”

“Yes, Zander but he is out at the moment and should be back tomorrow," Tala stated and they nodded.

"That's mostly everything we have here, let's show you guys your rooms," Allura said before the others followed them out but Raven stayed back.

“Rae are you ok?” Keith asked.

“That’s the name mum wanted for her third child and if it was a little boy.” Raven tried not to show the strain in her voice and tried to get her hands to stop from shaking.

“Hey’s it’s going to be ok, we will get through this ok.” Raven nodded and wiped stray tears as Keith rubbed her back.

"Hey are you guys.... is everything ok," the two looked up to see Katie looking at them.

"Ya, we're coming," Keith called and Raven nodded before they followed Katie back to the group.

Their rooms were about the same size as the ones back at home. Both had a large bed in the center with matching nightstands and a dresser. A bathroom was attached to them with a shower and a large tub next to it. The countertop was marble with a sink and a large mirror.

“So dinner will be at 6:30, breakfast is at 7 and you can pick up lunch between 12 and 1. We also have training from 2 to 4 if you guys want to join us. Also sometimes after dinner, we like to head into the city for a night out on the town as the humans say,” Prince Lance informed is them after showing them their rooms.

“It’s been a long day for us so I think after dinner we’ll just stay in for the night," Keith stated and Raven agreed. 

“Alright then see you at dinner,” They all waved before walking away as Keith shut the door.

“Oh thank god they're gone." Raven groaned before flopping on her bed. 

"Their all so.... proper, it's weird," Keith stated and sat next to her. "Are you ok with... them being there." He asked as Raven sat up and looked at her hands.

“I.... I don’t know. It’s like I’m seeing living ghosts.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to tell them your real name?” Raven just nodded as Keith wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her into a side hug.

“It’s going to be ok Rae hopefully Trigel and Pidge or Katie can get the Ace built soon and then we can get home.”

“Ya, I just have to avoid them, so I don’t have to talk to them and break down crying.”

"Don't worry we will get through this together ok, I'm not very good at emotion but if you need anything come to me ok?"

“Ok.”

“So do you at least want to do one training session with them to see how it goes.” He asked.

"Ya why not, plus then maybe we can meet their lions. We can see if Red still has temperamental as she probably is right now back at home.”

“Grey is not any better.”

"Ya, but she didn't try and cause a building to almost collapse trying to get to you."

"Ok, that was one time."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/17sRM2)


	4. Their Lives

Keith and Raven walk up into the breakfast exhausted from the day before. The two haven't got up with early after a mission since work would usually give them the day off and were no longer in school. The others were all dressed up and ready for the day. They all looked up as the other two stumbled in.

“You guys look like your dead,” Lance commented as Allura elbowed him.

“I made earth pancakes,” Hunk stated as the two sat next to one another. Keith took a bit and he moaned as Raven had hearts in her eyes.

“I forgot how good your cooking was, we have been mostly surviving at what every base cafeteria we were at or post mates.”

“At least my partner can cook.”

"Well mine made robots to do our household chores and I can cook, just not a lot of things," Raven stated and the two glared at one another before going back to their pancakes.

“Wait I thought you two were together?” Allura stated and the two looked at one another before looking back.

“No, we are both too gay for that," Keith stated and Raven snorted, it always surprised her how open Keith was about his sexuality but not with everything else in his life.

“Oh sorry, we just assumed with how attached you two are around one another.” Fluffy Keith said.

“That’s just how we are with one another along with the other paladins since they are our family," Raven said and Keith agreed.

"Aww that is so cute, why can't we be a little family," Allura complained and they all laughed.

"I don't want to interrupt but we have pilot training in an hour,” Takashi stated.

“Piloting?” Raven asked.

“Sometimes in the mornings we do some training with piloting our lions," Pidge stated before Keith asked.

“We guys have to pilot them, they don’t just follow you around or stick to your side.”

"No not really I don't even see how that is possible with how big they are," Lance said when Hunk continued.

“Maybe it’s best that we show you guys.” Keith and Raven looked at one another before agreeing.

“Holy shit.” Raven and Keith just started at the lions in front of him.

They all looked like the lions back at home but they were massive, easily a few stories high and easily step on them, crushing them. The two paladins quickly realized why they meant they piloted the lions as they were giant ships.

“Cool right, and when we form this bond we can form into this giant robot named Voltron," Lance stated, dressed in the original armor as the Rae and Keith kept staring.

“Damn why can’t the lions be this big. We have to take the hits directly,” Raven complained. All the sudden there was a bang and they all looked up to see the Grey lion moving. Her large head turned to the group when her large eyes landed on Raven. She made a confused growl and tilted her head before walking over. The girl froze as the grey lion began to sniff her, the red lion also got up and watched Keith.

“Ummm what’s going on?” Raven asked nervously as Grey stood up and stared down at her.

“_You're not my paladin." _The lion said out loud as the rest activated and Red walked up next to her.

"Guys this is Raven and Keith, they are from another reality and are paladins in theirs," Tala stated and the lioness nodded.

_“I can sense their power quite impressive, all of you will get similar to theirs," _Black stated.

"Wait so I can shoot lightning from my hands?" Tala asked and Grey nodded.

_“Yes, and you will learn to control it but not as powerful as they are almost just as strong as us.” _

“Wait are you saying they are as strong as a lion,” Katie asked and Takashi immediately intervened.

“No experiments.”

_“We will talk about this later we need to get to training," _Black stated, the paladins quickly walked into their lions before taking off.

"This place gets weirder and weirder.” Keith acknowledged and Raven agreed.

“Hey, do you want to go to the city," Raven asked and Keith just shrugged before they headed off. They explored the city without having to worry about anyone chasing after them thankfully. They were able to go through the shopping centers and the open market where they were able to see all different kinds of fruits, vegetables, and other plants. After a few hours, the two-headed back around lunch and hung out for a bit before it was time for the other paladins training section which was run by Alfor.

“Where’s your armor?” Alfor asked, looking up from his screen as the two walked in.

“Are we suppose to?” Raven asked when she and Keith notice the others dressed in theirs.

"No, that's just how we train here but if you feel more comfortable without it then that's fine." The older Altean stated as the two joined the others. Allura, Lotor and Ivan were on the observation deck watching from above.

"Since you two are new here, do you mind if we see some of your skill bases first.” He informed before throwing the screen in front of them. Keith and Raven looked through it before picking the level and the number of gladiators.

“Level 52, 4 bots," Keith yelled causing the other paladins looked at one another while Alfor smiled before stepping aside, letting the two-step forward.

They activated their bayards and stood ready as the gladiators dropped from the ceiling. They waited before the gladiators charged. Raven fired her bow multiple times as Keith charged with his sword. Raven’s bow turned into a double blade before she charged. Keith blocked one of them before kick it back, taking a swing at another. Raven spun her double blade taking on the other two. The two used their speed and agility to dodge and attack the gladiators. Raven sliced one of the gladiators' heads before kicking it across.

“Heads up!” Raven yelled and Keith ducked as it smacked on of the gladiators in the face, giving Keith time to slice through it.

Raven looked back for the other two gladiators when a large hammer smashed into her. The others winced as she slammed into the wall. Raven quickly looked up and dodged as it swung, she flipped back as it turned to her. She let out a growl and gripping her double blade before charging, flipping before launching her self into the air. Raven brought her blade back before throwing it into the gladiator's chest. The gladiator collapsed as Raven landed, grabbed the double blade as it turned into a bow. She spun as Keith fought the last gladiator, notching a bow and aimed. The arrow began to glow before she fired. It flew passed Keith as it pierced through the gladiator before lodging it into the wall.

“That was mine!” Keith yelled and Raven roll her eyes, deactivating her bayard.

"You were taking too long," Raven stated and Keith snarled.

“Wait are you part galra?” Fluffy Keith asked.

“Ya, why?”

“I just thought you were human as you look the part but clearly you are able to make galra sounds.”

“Well, I’m able to shift in between both a human and galra form, though I mostly stay human.”

“Interesting,” Katie said rubbing her chin.

“No experiments,” Alfor said and she groaned as he stood up. “Anyway thank you for your demonstration you both are very skilled. Now the rest of you up,” He ordered, Raven and Keith sat down as the others headed into the center of the training deck.

Raven POV.

Keith handed me a bottle as we watched this reality’s paladins trained. As we watched as I noticed they all fought similarly to our team. The only thing was Takashi fought with his bayard which was a long sword but his movements were the same.

The bayard in our reality was destroyed when Zarkon was killed but Shiro didn’t mind as he liked to use his new arm that Pidge and Hunk created since the original was badly damaged. Pidge wanted to make it into a floating arm so Shiro can rocket launch it but Shiro told her no as he still had his upper arm. It was white with grey fingers and was more fluent with a light blue control symbol on it. Instead of it glowing purple, when activated it glowed blue.

Tala’s bayard was different from mine as her’s were duel blades. She used them similar to how I used the wrist blades. Now that I think about she didn’t have any wrist blades which makes sense as soon as my eyes set on her I knew she wasn’t an Ultima. Thankfully that in my human form no one can sense that I am one which helped me hide from the galra empire for so long.

It was uneasy seeing Zarkon here, thought he seemed really nice and looked nothing like the Zarkon we fought. He looked like the Zarkon we saw in younger photos of him before he became corrupted. This Lotor was also very different from the one back at home as well. Just a sweet boy that wants to do what’s best for the world. Everyone here was different from everyone back at home. They all had the same names, almost looked identical to everyone back home but they weren’t the same. Neither were my parents, they ended up getting married, had a son and were happy with each other.

I got out of my thoughts and watched as Alfor pointed out their own mistakes. Allura would love to see him, Zander and Ivy would to with our parents. I hope they are all ok and not panicking about us.

Grey POV.

_“You need to calm down Grey_,” Green growled as I walked back and forth in the new mission area as the team looked up how to find the Ace Reactor.

_“How can I calm down when Raven is in another reality. What if the people there try and hunt her and Keith down? What if it is a slave reality or that hybrids are prized possession?” _

_"Whatever it is, they are fine so stop pacing or you're going to give Pidge and the other Williams children a panic attack," _Green growled, I grunted and laying down next to her. Green purred before she ran her tongue across my head.

_“Well at least she is not as bad as Red,” _Blue stated as she walked up to the other lions.

_“She’s taking all her anger and frustration on the gladiators isn’t she?” _Black said and Blue huffed confirming it.

“Ivy it’s not your fault ok,” I looked up to see Zander reassuring Ivy off to the side.

“If I hadn’t asked them to help they would be there right now.” She said holding back a sob as Zander brought her into a hug.

Ivy from the time I have got to know her is very different from her original, Raven. Ivy is more childish and more bubbly. Though when the time comes is very stern and authority giving the fact that most of her existence was under the Galra Empire. I have become quite fond of her and so have the others. It is clear that Zander and Raven treat her as a little sister similar to how Kuro see her as well. She liked to show her Adain instincts side more too probably doesn’t help that the girl is unable to shift into different forms with her more complex DNA.

Though Green is right, it’s bad enough Red is ready to throw paws but if I get worked up it will only make the situation worse. Speaking of Green, Pidge has been keeping calm throughout this whole thing. Though I can tell by she is panicking inside and wants to find Raven as fast as possible. Thankfully their relationship has been thriving so she shouldn't kill Raven on sight once we get her back. I just hope Keith and my cub are ok.

Raven POV.

Keith and I looked at one another, eyes widen before he slowly looked up at the destruction around us.

“Lance what did I say about filling up the blender too much!” Hunk yelled wiping the milk off his face on his apron. Everyone else was either hiding behind counters or covered in milk, ice cream or chocolate.

“Sorry!” He cried, his face was mostly covered in chocolate. The prince had insisted we try out his new milkshake recipe and clearly got over-excited about it. Hunk just shook his head as fluffy Keith grabbed towels and was handing them around.

“Please just don’t do it again, that’s a really good blender and I don’t want it to have to bring it to Katie to fix only to have her create it to exploded.”

"Ok, that was one-time Hunk.” She half yelled as the others laughed.

“I guess somethings don’t change,” Keith whispered and I just chuckled.

I guess somethings don’t.


	5. Little Boy

“What is happening?” Keith asked as after we came back from training in the morning to see servants running back and forth, cleaning almost every square inch of this place. We headed to the kitchen to grab a quick lunch to see Hunk busy making up some batter.

“Hunk do you know…” The man spun around and we quickly ducked as the spoon was thrown over our heads. We slowly looked up to see Hunk starring in our direction, realizing us.

“Sorry!”

“You're good anyway do you know what is going on and why you're baking so much?"

“We have a gala coming up in two days, that’s why all the old paladins are here actually is for it.” He stated as he went back to baking. “You guys should come, I’m sure King Alfor won’t mind.” Keith and I looked at one another, unsure.

"Well, Keith and I are not big party people."

“That’s ok, most of us except for royal ones.” 

“Makes sense, anyway why exactly why are they having the gala?” Keith asked.

“It’s to celebrate the Alliance between the planets, other leaders should be arriving today. It will be a lot of fun and if not you guys can always leave. Katie and I sometimes do that, sadly Keith and Takashi have to stay to guard Lance and Allura.”

“How come Tala doesn’t have one?”

“She does, though they stay back as Tala claims that they always crowd her space. In reality, she hates that fact that she has one and feels that she can defend herself just fine. Even though she can become quite reckless.”

“Sounds like someone else,” Keith whispered, and I quickly smacked him.

"Says you," I growled; Hunk raised his brow but didn’t say anything.

“Mr. Hunk?” A little voice called, immediately I recognized as Ivan as he walked in. He froze when he saw us, his ears flatten against his head, clearly unsure. I gave a little wave which he did back before ducking his head, walking up to Hunk.

“Yes, little man?”

“Can I have some orange slices please?”

“Sure thing.” Hunk grabbed an orange and peeled it before grabbing a bowl to put the slices in them, handing it to the prince.

"Thank you," Ivan said before running back out.

“He’s cute,” Keith said and my head whipped around.

“Are you dying?” Keith growled and glared at me while I smirked. “But I do have to agree he is really cute.”

“He is, very sweet, kind, also shy. Definitely loves his family to pieces and he adores Tala.” Hunk stated.

“He is an Ultima, right?”

“Ya but his parents decided to wait until he is older to tell him that he would be the future ruler one day. They want him to have a normal childhood as possible while being royal.”

“I know that all too well,” I said looking back at where he came from as I felt Keith glance at me but I ignored it. Hunk looked at each of us could tell that something was up but didn’t ask and changed the subject.

“So what kind of things do you guys back in your reality?” Hunk asked as he went back to making food.

“Well ever since the war ended we have kind of do our own things, though we do still have our training sessions and do get called out to missions.”

“War?”

“Our universe has had an ongoing war for about 25 years, only a few months ago it officially ended. Right now we are trying to reprice the universe and figure out the new government for the empire.”

“Wait how old are you guys?”

“I’m 21 and she’s 19.”

“How long where you guys were fighting in the war?”

“I was 16 when I joined, you guys join within a few weeks of each other 2 or 3 years before right,” I said, looking over at Keith to continue.

“Ya Shiro and I were the first to join Allura and the others joined the weeks after. Pidge is the youngest at she was 13 I believe at the time.”

“You guys were kids, we have only been on the team for a year what about King Alfor and the others," Hunk asked, Keith and I glanced at one another.

“They all died 5 years into the war when Altean collapsed and was destroyed. Allura, Coran and the lions disappeared and were hiding out on earth before the lions found us.” I stated it was true that the paladins died when Altean fell but Zarkon was the one that slade them. After Black saw this she was the one that forces the others to flee. She knew if Zarkon got his hands on them it wouldn’t take long for the rest of the universe to fall.

That is also the reason why my father was so young when he took the throne. None of Queen Thalia's children were Ultima's so when she died fighting alongside the others, my father descended to the throne. Adains have longer life spans than humans about 140 years while humans nowadays can live up to 120 years. From what Lycan has told me Queen Thalia was in her mid-90s. Though I didn’t inherit the longer life span as I grew up at the speed as a human even though I can shift between forms.

“I’m sorry to hear that, it must have been hard since you guys didn’t have the previous paladins to teach you.”

“It was but we were able to pull through, we all had something or someone we were fighting for so it helps us bond as a team and with our lions,” Keith informed.

“Also the fact that we all lived in the same house and ship for the past few years it kind of made us into a family.”

"Aww, that's so sweet.” Hunk cooed, “Maybe we should do, did you guys have sleepovers and stuff.”

“You can call them that or the times where we all were too tired to move from the living room to our rooms and just passed out." 

“Alright, I let the others now then. It should be a lot of fun, thanks for the idea.”

“Your welcome any way we probably should go get cleaned up," I said and Keith agreed before we headed to our rooms. After my shower, I put on a tank top and a pair of leggings. I looked at my wrist showing the obvious tan mark, but no one has said anything. I would wear my brackets under a long sleeve, but it is quite hot here and I don’t want to risk someone accidentally seeing them. Once dressed I headed in the direction of the library. Keith suggested to me to get some books to keep myself busy since there wasn’t much else to do here.

I walked into the library and paused; it was huge. It was two stores high and had to least be three times the size as the mission room back home. I got over myself and walked over to the fantasy section. There were quite a few interesting books that I grabbed before starting to head back to my room when I heard a growl of frustration. I looked back to see Ivan struggling to grab a book.

"You need help there little guy?" I asked, Ivan, yelped and quickly spun around. He nodded and stepped back as I grabbed the book for him, kneeling down.

“Thank you,” Ivan whispered as he held it to his chest, it was clear he wanted to tell me something, but he seemed nervous. “I’m sorry when I jumped on you. I thought you were my sister, you smell like to her.”

"That's ok, little one, you just startled me that all," I said calmly sensing his distress. “I’m not mad at you ok.” Ivan nodded and seemed to calm down and brighten.

"Does that mean we can be friends?" Ivan asked hopefully.

“Of course we can, we can do whatever you want," I said and a smile grew on his face.

“Can we go visit the ponies!” Ivan jumped up and down as I laughed.

“Sure let’s go put these books in my room ok?” I stood up and took Ivan’s hand before we headed back to my room.

Thankfully I hid my bracelets and crown in the dresser putting my clothes over them so no one would see them. Ivan looked over my bayard as I put the books away before taking him out, leaving the bayard behind before Ivan could harm himself. This time Ivan lead me out to the garden and toward the back of the castle where a barn appeared in the distance. The horses popped their heads out as we walked in. They had markings similar to Alteans and a longhorn on their forehead like a unicorn. Ivan dragged me into up to a stall where a pony whined as we came up.

“This is my pony Ladybug, who is best friends with sissy’s old pony Star.”

"That's cool," I said and he agreed.

"Ya, that right there is Tala's new horse Rebel and Stella. Mamma sometimes with go on trails with us even Zandy will sometimes come but Daddy doesn’t," he said waving his hand and I came closer as Ivan whispered in my ear. “He is scared of them, but he doesn’t want to imitate.” I laughed and he giggled with me.

“Why is that?” I asked and he shrugged with his hands up.

“I don’t know but mummy likes to tease him about it. I think it’s funny.” Ivan smiled when his ears perked up and I turned around.

"What are you doing here little one?" Nora asked as she and Tala walked in. Ivan smiled only brighten before he ran over as Nora picked him up.

“I was showing my new friend Raven the ponies.”

“I can see that, have you ever been around horses Raven?” Nora asked.

“I actually work with them and have my own besides being a paladin, but they don't look like these's guys," I stated as I petted Ladybug's head, moving her forelock out of her eyes.

“You live on earth correct?” Tala asked and I nodded.

“Actually, why don’t you and Raven go out on the trails. I promised I would give Ivan a lesson.” Nora stated and Ivan cheered after hearing the lesson part

“I don’t see why not if you are up for it Raven.”

“Sure, it should be fun," I said and they smiled.

“Come all show you where all of Stella’s equipment is,” Tala led me into the tack room before we came back to get the horses ready. Once they were, we walked out and I check the equipment when Nora came up as Ivan headed to the ring.

“Be careful ok.”

“I will mum I promise,” Tala smiled as Nora kissed her forehead.

“Alright my little raven,” I froze as the words sunk in, my hands started shaking. There was a nicker and I looked up; Stella’s big brown eyes looked at me concerned. I smiled and ran my hand across her large head.

“I’ll be ok,” I mouthed before I climbed up, wiping the tears that started forming. Thankfully they quickly disappeared as Tala rode up next to me.

“Ready to go?” Tala asked and I nodded, afraid my voice will give away something is wrong.

“Have fun girls!” Nora called as we headed down the path.

Tala led as we trotted headed through the forest. I let my mind started to wonder as Stella seemed to know where we were going. The phase that Nora said kept repeating in my head. It brings back memories, the good and the bad.

“You ok back there?” My head snapped up to see Tala staring at me.

"Ya, I'm just thinking of home," I stated as she came up next to me.

“So what exactly do you do?”

“Well like I said I am an equestrian, I compete when I can with being a paladin and started working at an equestrian center. I mostly work with the little kids and will help with training the young horses as well.”

“That’s cool so your constantly busy I assume.”

“Ya, me and my girlfriend had enough nights where we were passed out on the couch.” I laughed remembering when Grey and Green dragged Pidge an I across the floor of our house before tossing us on the bed.

“You have a girlfriend?”

“Ya, her name is Pidge. Very nerdy and sometimes I don’t know what she is saying when she is talking about a new sciences thing but I enjoy it. She was the first person I trust when I came to the team and I told most of my secrets to. She is patient, kind also looking out for me like I do with her.”

“Sounds like you two really love one another.”

“Ya we do, she is probably at home right now trying to find ways to punish me for disappearing again.”

“Again?”

“It’s a long story, let’s just say I don’t have the greatest past and it put the team, my family, at risk especially after they found out about some things. So, I thought the best thing to do for them was to run.”

“Did you not trust them?”

“It’s not that I didn’t, I was afraid of what they might think of me, it didn’t help that it was revealed publicly. They never hated me for it, they actually wanted me to embrace it. Though it didn’t stop others from looking at me or sending me death threats.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine, it was a few years ago anyway, so most people have forgotten about it, so they just leave me alone.”

“That’s good, I don’t have to tell me or anything, but it had to be serious to send you death threats.”

“It was a big deal, but people got over themselves and I explained myself which helped in a way.”

“At least people understood why you kept it,” She said before changing the subject. “The trail that we are on right know loops around the castle and we are getting close to the end, so you want to race.” She said and I perked up.

“Are there any turns or anything that I should be aware of?” I asked before ducking under a tree branch.

"No, but me and mum did set up a few jumps along the way but you can go around them if needed," Tala stated and I nodded. 

“Sounds fun… ready set go!” I yelled before Stella and I took off.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Tala cried and quickly chased after me.

3rd POV.

It’s been a few hours since Keith had seen Raven. She wasn’t in the training room or her bedroom. He asked a few other people but they didn't seem to know as well. Though when Keith met up with Takashi and Allura, saying that they say Raven and Ivan head to the stables. After getting some directions Keith headed out of the castle toward the stables. Nora and Ivan were talking while the little boy was on a pony as they walked toward the stables.

“Um Queen Nora, do you know where Raven is?” Keith asked awkwardly.

"She is with Tala right now, they are out on a trail with the horses, and please just call me Nora." She said Ivan’s ears twitched, listening. Keith looked at the kid before listening as well to hear the sound of hooves pounding. The two looked over at the woods on the far side. Nora looked confused before following the two hybrids gaze when Raven and Tala burst through the trees.

“Go Tala!!” Ivan screamed quickly realizing what there were doing.

“Ewch, ewch, ewch!” (Go, go, go) Raven yelled as she pulled ahead as they charged toward the stables. They ran through the gates and Ivan cheered as they came to a stop.

“Nice Raven,” Tala said as they hopped off. “I didn’t know you knew welsh?”

“You know welsh?” Nora asked, and Raven nodded trying to think of what to say.

“My grandparents were welsh and taught me along with my siblings.” She stated.

“That’s lovely, I do have to say though you and Stella make a great team. It’s like you two know each other,” Nora said and Raven smiled.

"Something like that," She whispered, Nora didn't seem to hear but Tala did as her brow raised but didn’t say anything.

They brought the horses inside and got them all cleaned up before heading their separate ways. Keith and Raven headed back toward their rooms while Tala hanged back with her mother and brother helping out with a few things at the stables.

Ever since Raven and Keith arrived, something had seemed off about the two. Keith was fine but Raven was hiding something. Tala knew immediately when she met Raven. The girl was distance and didn’t like to talk much to anyone here especially to Tala’s parents. She notices how the girl would try and avoid them but she was comfortable to talk to her little brother.

Also, the big secret that the whole world in her reality knew about but Raven couldn’t say it here. Maybe the girl didn’t think people would except her but that didn’t seem to be the case with Raven. She was very opened about it in her reality so why wouldn’t she be here. It didn’t make sense. Tala knows Grey said that to leave Raven alone but that hadn’t stopped her from wondering.

She was going to get to the bottom of this and find out what Raven was hiding. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/1scq99)


	6. The Old Queen

Raven opened the window slowly and looked around for the guards as they didn’t seem interested in what was happening on the outside of the castle walls. The nightmares woke her up and she couldn’t fall back asleep. It doesn’t help Raven has been itching to fly as back home she could fly ever day. When she was a child, Raven suppressed the urge and it disappeared after a year. Thankfully now Raven was able to embrace it, but here she wasn’t sure, so sneaking out seemed like the best option. Raven climbed down the castle before leaping over the wall. The castle grew smaller as Raven raced through the forest before coming to a clearing.

She pulled off her jacket as her eyes darkened and black wings raised from her back. Raven’s ears flicked back and forth listening for anyone. Though she could only hear the chirps of grasshoppers and other creatures. A smile grew on her face before she spread her wings and took off. Raven flew straight up into the air before free-falling back down. Just before she hit the ground, she flew up again. This went on for an hour or two as Raven did dives, loops, spins and free falls.

Raven landed not to long ago to take a break, it has been a few days since she last flew so her wings were a bit sore. A twig snapped and Raven quickly spun around, listening. Her ears twitched as there were voices not too far from where she was, though she could count at least 4. _How did I not hear them earlier?_ Raven quickly grabbed her jacket, flying up into on the trees and waited. That's when Alfor, Trigel, Nora, and Cayden walked out. 

"Are you sure there is something out there?" Cayden asked.

“Yes, the guards have stated they have seen something in the distance,” Nora stated before Trigel continued.

“Also, the trees have spoken of something here but nothing dangerous.”

“So why exactly are we out here then.”

"That doesn't mean who or what this is can become dangerous," Trigel stated to Alfor.

“Well there was someone here, I can smell them.” Raven’s heart skipped a beat as she shrinks to make herself smaller.

“Do you know what they are?” Nora asked.

“I know there an Adain with something else, probably a half breed but there is this power to them, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Are they a threat?”

“No, they are just powerful but from what I can tell by the scent nothing dangerous.”

“Alright then let’s look around to see where they might have headed off to.” They began to walk around looking at the marks on the ground, Raven had left when she was skid to a stop before taking off. Thought after some looking around Trigel stopped and looked around. 

“Trigel?”

"The trees, they say they are still here." Raven's red eyes widen as her ears flicked back. She should run but soon as she does, they will spot and give chase.

“What?” Nora half yelled.

"That means they must be watching," Alfor stated and Cayden started looking around when his red eyes landed on Raven. Though from the distance and her hiding in the shadow of the tree from the moonlight he could make out her face.

Raven shrug more under his gaze making herself smaller, ears flat against her head. She was frozen under his gaze as he raised his hands, showing he meant no harm, taking a step forward. Raven's instincts caught up to her and she immediately took off into the forest.

"Come on," Nora yelled and went to chase after her, but her husband quickly stopped her.

"Nora Wait," Cayden called and quickly stopped her.

“What why!”

"Isn't it obvious, whoever they are, clearly did not want to be discovered and were scared when we did."

"It's true," Trigel said and they turned to her. "She doesn't mean any harm, it's just she doesn't get to do this often, so tonight is only chance she gets to fly." 

“So, they are female," Alfor asked and Trigel just nodded.

“Well if she means no harm then I guess then there is no point in running after her.”

“Let’s head back in for the night. The gala is tomorrow so we must be well-rested." Alfor stated and they all agreed.

“Cayden is there something you’re not telling me," Nora said when she came back into the room. 

“What do you mean?”

“The girl that was out there is more to it, I know that look.” She stated and he signed. “Do you know who she is?”

“No, I but she’s not a normal Adain.”

“What do you mean?” Nora sat down next to him, taking his hands.

“I couldn’t see her face of anything, but I saw her eyes, they were red.”

“What?” Nora immediacy stood up and backed away.

"Nora whatever is going through your head I would never do you know that. The bonds seals us, it can never be broken." Cayden rambled taking her face in his hands.

"I know but how is it even possible," Nora asked as Cayden let her go before sitting back down. "Like you said she is not a full Adain, female all things have only happened twice and for her to be half Adain it should be impossible. Our son is a miracle to be an Ultima, but our daughter is a prime example of that." 

“I know, I don’t know how it’s possible, but we will find her and then we will get our answered.”

“I know we will come let’s go to bed before Ivan comes to wake us in 4 hours.”

“What do you mean they saw you?” Keith asked confused as I passed around in his room.

"I was out flying last night when they must have seen me and set out to find me."

“Of course, they would go cause they seen someone randomly flying around in the middle of the night.”

“How was I supposed to know they could see me.”

“Could you see the castle from where you were?”

"I mean I had to so I could find my way back," I stated and Keith just signed.

“Then they could see you, I mean what would you do if you saw some strange figure flying around your house.”

“You mean like the time Pidge screamed stating she saw a monster and we all came down to find you in the kitchen eating chips in half galra form.” I snapped back.

“Look I was hungry, and she was the one that shined her flashlight into my eyes causing them to reflect or whatever.” I groaned and flopped on his bed.

“What am I going to do?”

“Don’t go out and fly around until you find a place where you know they won’t spot you or tell them.”

“Not happening Keith.”

"Alright well, we need to get ready for the gala tonight.”

“I forgot about that.”

“Yep now get out.” I yelp when he grabbed me by the back out my shirt before throwing me out.

"Rude!" I yelled as he shut the door. I growled before heading to my room and got a shower. Once I sat under the showerhead for about 30 minutes before walking out. I put my hair into a towel and threw on some comfy closes. Keith came in later and ask for a hairdryer which I grave. A group of women came in and asked me to come and look at some outfits for me to wear. At least they didn't drag me out and threw something on me like with Lycan's coronation. 

I picked out a sleeveless, black jumpsuit and a 2-inch heel. They let me put my hair up in a high ponytail with a gold band around the hair tie. Once I was ready one of them led me to the ballroom where I met up with Keith who was talking with Hunk and Katie.

“I think I found a love for jumpsuits," I stated grabbed a drink from a tray.

“At least I don't have to hear you complain about wearing a dress," Keith stated and I quickly slabbed him. Some horns went off and we all turned as a man came up. All the leaders and royals came out and were introduced to the crowd. It didn’t take long for the others to come up to us.

“Raven, Keith there is someone I would like you to meet,” Tala said as an older woman walked up with her, I could immediately sense the power from her, she looked familiar.“This is my great grandmother, Queen Thalia, the former Grey Paladin.” I froze and my mind went to the painting that I saw in the hallway the Lycan's fight. Lycan was right, she and I look a lot alike, it was very prominent with Tala and the queen standing next to her. They almost looked exactly the same but with some of my mother features with the gold eyes and her hair being wavy, but the similarities were striking.

“So, you’re the grey paladin in your reality?”

"Yes, Ma'am." 

“I can only imagine how Grey is reacting at your home. I went off on my own without telling anyone. Grey was not very pleased along with the rest of the team when we got back together.”

“Oh, don’t worry, something similar happened to me and she wouldn’t leave my side for two weeks and would even follow me around a school.”

“Oh, I can understand, our Grey has thankfully kept you out of trouble.” The queen stated and glance at Tala.

“What, I have been good about not disappearing.”

“Yes, but how many times has Grey had to save you,” Tala went to say something, but she shut her mouth. “My point taken, anyway it was lovely to meet you both.” Queen Thalia said before walking off to join some other people.

“Are you good, you didn’t look like you were really breathing much,” Keith commented.

"That's because I wasn't," I said and they all laughed. We all talked for a bit, but Hunk and Katie had to leave as the girl was drunk after having 3 drinks with the alcohol levels being high. Thank for fast metabolisms as I was on my 3rd and only felt a little bit tipsy, Keith was about the same.

That’s when the man from earlier called for all leaders and royals to the dance floor along with the kids. Keith headed to the bathroom as I sat in the back and watched. Nora dance with Ivan which was really cute while Cayden was with Tala. They were happy... Tala smiled and laughed as she danced with her father before she was handed off to her older brother.

_“Cayden put me down!” Little Tala squealed as Cayden picked her up and spun her in the air. _

_“Look at that, you dance like a princess.”_

_“I do?!” She questioned as Cayden set her down and kneeled in front of her. _

_“Of course you do, you’re my little princess.” He smiled before the little girl laughed and jumped into his arms. _

I felt tears started running down my face and quickly turned to wipe them away. _I told myself I wouldn’t cry; I shouldn’t be crying._ I turned around and headed straight for the balcony to get some fresh air and to get away from the memories.

I started at the stars, none of the consolations weren't the same but that didn't make it less beautiful. Allura would love to have seen this. I heard footsteps behind me and signed, turning around.

"Keith whatever you think I am..." I was saying when I jumped, "Queen Thalia!" I cried, startled by her presence, "sorry I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright my child, I know you meant no harm," she laughed and came up next to me before looking out. "Altean such a wonderful place though I still prefer Adeny, after all, it is my home. Have you ever been, to Adeny."

“I have for the coronation of the new king two years ago."

“Oh, those are always so much fun.”

"Ya, they are." I laughed before looking away.

“Are you alright Raven?”

“Ya.”

“Are you sure cause your scent says other whys and I notice you were upset during the dance.”

"I'm just missing home that all," I stated thought I felt her look right through me.

“Your parents probably worried sick about you.”

"Ya they probably would be," I whispered but she heard me.

"You are saying it like they don't care," Thalia stated and I panicked.

"Oh no, no it's nothing like that. My parents loved me, along with my brother, I know dad cared for my sister and my mom would fall in love with her. It's just.... they're... they're gone in my reality." I said and the angry in her face toward my parents quickly turned into sadness.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

"Ya mum was 12 years ago but dad was only 2 years ago, it's still hard to cope with especially when those memories like to come back and haunt you." I choked, whipping the tears and trying to stop my shaking. "I'm sorry." Thalia only smiled at me and brought me into a hug, rubbing my back as I felt a rumble going through her chest.

“I can understand, you miss them dearly and with you being so young I can only imagine." She stated before letting me go, "You saw them, here didn’t you?”

“Ya, I saw my mother within a few minutes after Keith and I crash-landed here. It shocked me at first, that how I knew this place wasn’t my home.”

“You should talk to them and tell them who you are, they will understand.” She said and I shook my head.

“I can’t face them not after everything that happened and I don’t know if I ever will,” I said and looked away from her. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up as Queen Thalia smiled down at me.

“Just try please.” She asked and I nodded.

3rd POV

“I think your friend is looking for you,” The two looked over to see Keith looked around, slightly panicking. Raven signed and looked back at Queen Thalia.” It’s alright go.” The girl headed inside, the boy quickly spotted her, rushing up. Clearly, he had been worried when she had disappeared.

_“Are you going to tell?” _Grey asked and Queen Thalia shook her head before looking out as Grey sat in the distance staring at her. All the queen could see was her yellow eyes and the outline of her mechanical body.

“It’s for her to tell not mine.” Queen Thalia stated and lion rumbled in agreement.

_“I’m glad, I saw a little bit of what she went through. It wasn’t pleasant.” _

“I could only imagine.” The two looked into the ballroom. Raven had seemed to calm down Keith that everything was fine. "I can only hope that she tells Cayden and Nora who she is."

“Are you sure you are ok?” Keith asked and Raven nodded.

“I fine ok, I’m just going to head off to bed. Just let the others know ok.”

“Alright, night.”

“Night,” Raven said before disappearing into the hall. Though after she got into bed that’s when the nightmares came.


	7. A Nightmare

_Raven looked around as the darkness surrounded her. _

_“Hello!” She called as she spun around looking for anyone. _

_“Tala!” A woman called and Raven spun around to see a figure far into the darkness. _

_“Mum... mum I’m over here!” Raven quickly sprinted toward her. _

_“Tala where are you!” Her mom called, her back turned to Raven as she seemed to look at what was in front of her._

_“Tala!” _

_“Mum I’m coming!” Raven pushed herself faster before she skidded up behind her. _

_“Mum I’m here, I’m here,” Raven cried but she didn’t turn to her. _

_“Why did you let this happen to me?” Raven looked at her, confused. _

_“What are you talking about?” _

_“You let them do this to me.” She said causing Raven to become more conspired. _

_“Mum what’s going why are,” Raven was saying as she turns her mum around only to see a bullet wound in her head and her dead eyes staring at the girl. _

_“You did this, TO ME!” That when the woman lunged. _

Raven sat up and screamed. She looked around the room frantically, to only see that she was in the one King Alfor provided for her. She signed and tried to get her breathing under control. _Thankfully the rooms are soundproof_, she thought running a hand through her hair.

Raven throw off the covers and headed to the dresser. She put on a pair of yoga pants and a shirt along with her contacts before grabbing her bayard and headed out the door. Raven walked into the training and pulled up the simulation.

“Started training sequence!” She yelled, activating her double blade as three gladiators rose from the ground. The bots light flicked before they looked up and charged as Raven raised her double blade and swung up.

“Zarkon why do we have to do it this early?” Lance complained as he and the other paladins dragged themselves to the training room. The only ones who weren’t tried were Takashi and Keith as they were used to getting up early after a gala.

“Cause If an attack ever happened at night you must be awake and.... “the galran ruler paused and listened. The others looked at one another confused before turning back got the ruler. 

“Zarkon what’s going on?” Tala asked and he put his hand up for them to be quiet. He walked quietly around the corner with the others following before they all paused at the sight in front of them.

Raven flipped as a sword flew passed her before throwing her double blade causing it to lodge into gladiator’s head. She quickly ripped it out, blocking another gladiator’s ax before pushing it back.

They watched from the entrance as Raven took on an army of gladiators. There were dark bags under her eyes but the way she moved didn’t show any sign of exhaustion, clearly, she was pumped with adrenaline.

Raven plunged her double blade into the gladiators breathing heavily. For a second Zarkon thought she was about to pass out and stepped forward. Raven must have heard it as she notched her bow, pointing start at Zarkon.

"Easy it's just me," Zarkon said with his hands raised and the girl's eyes widen before she lowered her bow.

“End training sequence, I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright,” He kept his hands up as he walked over to the girl as she rubbed her head. "How long have you been in here?" He asked giving a quick glance at the others as they entered but kept their distance. 

“I don’t know, I think I got here around 12 maybe 1.” The paladin’s eyes widen, and they looked at one another, she had been here for 6 hours.

“Why don’t you head off to bed alright, you look tired and maybe get those bruises treated afterward ok," Zarkon spoke softly seeing she was uneasy with the situation going on around her. Raven didn’t argue though and headed back toward the guest chambers.

“She didn’t look so good,” Takashi stated once she was out of ear shot.

“Clearly she has not been sleeping which I don’t even know how is possible after the Gala,” Hunk said when Furry Keith spoke up.

“Keith said that she went to bed early.”

“Do you think she will be ok?” Katie asked and they all looked to Zarkon.

“I can only hope.”

Raven POV.

I sat on the windowsill, looking out into the city. I got a shower after my night session but couldn’t fall asleep afterward, so I just sat here until breakfast starts.

"They told me what happens," I looked up to see Keith leaning on the door before walking in. “Rae, I told you if something happened to come and.”

“I know, I just I had to let off some steam.”

"Ya training for 6 hours on little sleep is definitely letting off some steam. The only other time you did this was when your brother went missing." Keith said as he stood next to me.

“I know what I did was wrong I just got caught up in it all, it won’t happen again.”

“You sure about that?” I glared at him. “Am I wrong?” I looked away.

“I’ll try another way.”

"Good, come one let's go and get those checked," Keith said gesturing to the bruise.

“Fine,” I groaned and got up, following him out the door.

We went to the same people who were there when I woke up. This time thankfully I didn’t punch or kick any of them. I did apologize though for my reaction when I woke up in the infirmary which they had no hard feeling. The altean man said he should have expected that I would lash out after waking up from fighting a battle.

Afterward, we headed to breakfast, thankfully no one brought up what had happened early that morning. That’s when the alarms went off and the others took off. Keith and I looked at one another before running after them.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked as they walked into what looked like a mission room. Similar to the one back at home but a lot bigger. The paladins disappeared probably heading toward their lions.

"There is a mechanical robot attack a small town not too far from here. The team is heading there as we speak,” Gyrgan stated.

“Do they need help?”

“No, they should be alright, this isn't their first battle with something like this,” Alfor said as they brought up multiple screens. “We will be here a while so you two will have to train on your own today.” Keith and I glanced at one another before heading back out.

“This suck, I hate sitting back and watch.”

"You and me both, but you are on the break after the stunt you pulled," Keith said and I growled back. We decided that we would both take a break for the day and sat in my room. We scrolled through the channels when the news came up about the fight. They had an overview of the fight and the news lady was stating what was happening.

“Wait what the hell is that?” Keith was staring at something and I sat up to get a closer look. I made the screen bigger, zooming in one what Keith was pointing at.

"Is that a ship?" Keith changes the focus and sure enough, it was.

“I’m calling the leaders,” Keith announced and quickly jumped off the bed, heading toward the communicator on the wall. I watched the ship as it came closer toward the paladins. That’s when a hatch opened fighters or drones flying toward them.

“Keith!” I called as they began to fire down on the paladins.

“Suit up!” He yelled, quickly running out to his room. I jumped up, running to my closet, grabbing my suit. I pulled my suit on and quickly grabbed my bayard, pulling up my hood. Keith was ready as well and we sprinted down the hall. 

“_I'm going to open a wormhole for you guys," _Alfor said through the coms as we came up into the courtyard. A wormhole opened in front of us and we leaped through it. Keith immediately flew up and toward the battle while Raven fired her bow and swung up. They both shot down a few of the fighters before Raven landed on the building as Keith flew past, firing down on the robeast.

“_Raven, pale Keith?_” Lance asked through the coms.

_“Yes, it us," _Keith said when Hunk asked.

_“Shouldn’t you be resting Raven.” _

“Change of plans," I announced, shooting down a fighter before swinging across to avoid other fighters shooting down at me.

_“Alright then, Raven and other Keith keep the fighters at bay while the rest of us deal with this,” _Takashi ordered as the large Voltron robot dodge punch from the robeast. Keith barely dodges from being slammed by them. They were bigger than the ones back home, especially Voltron. This robeast was a bit smaller the Voltron and slender with a more feminine body. It had two swords that it used as weapons.

_“The ship has a force field around it, so you guys are going to figure out how to get through it," _Katie said.

“Got it.” I immediately headed toward it. The ship seemed to know what was happening and started firing down at me and Keith while producing more and more fighters.

“My Keith can you look in and see if there are people in these things.”

“_Negative.” _

_“It is producing the fighters so if we want to stop them, you will have to take the ship out first.” _Furry Keith said, I heard a grunt through the coms and looked up to see a huge sword form.

“Cwlwm Sanctaidd (Holy Shit)” I cursed before activating my powers, shooting down a couple of fighters.

I jumped off the building and swung myself up. Keith grabbed my hand and threw me toward one. I landed and drove my double blade through it before jumping off just before it exploded. The shipped looked about the size of the Voltron ship back at home from the glance I got in the air. I charged up my fist and fired at it. It hit the ships particle barrier before firing back at me which I quickly let go of my rope and landed on the building.

"Ok, that's going to be a problem," I said as Keith landed next to me when there was a bang. We looked over to see Voltron fly across before crashing into a nearby wheat field.

“And that’s the other.” He commented as the robeast turned toward us. Our eyes widen and we quickly moved when it fired down on us as fighters joined in on it.

3rd POV

They quickly fired back at the fighters and dodging their shots. Keith flew up and fire down at them. Raven jumped off the building before swinging up, shooting the fighters down before diverting them toward the robeast. It swung out and the two paladins quickly dodged. That’s when four long spider looking legs launched out of its back lifting it into the air.

It grabbed is swords and swung down at Raven who quickly dodged. Soon as Raven jumped, Keith quickly flew down and grabbed Raven away from robeast. Keith dropped her onto a nearby building before flying back around. Voltron stood up and charged, swinging their sword. Raven growled that Keith took her away from the battle and swung in.

She took a few fighters down with her bayard and along with her powers. Raven fired at the robeast and landed on it. She fired a few times at the head getting its attention. It turned toward her and slammed its hand onto its arm which Raven quickly swung away as Voltron slammed into it.

“_Raven look out!_” Keith yelled and Raven turned to see the large arm swing toward her.

“Cachu.” (Shit.) She cursed before it slammed into her.

“_Raven_!” Tala screamed as the smaller girl clipped the side of a building before crashing to the ground.

“_Rae come in,”_ Keith called and waited when there was a groan on the other end.

“Ow.” Raven groaned as Keith chuckled.

“_You ok?” _

“Ya just give me a second.”

“_Taken as much as you need, we can handle this," _Takashi said Raven nodded, giving a thumbs up before laying back down.

Though the robeast nor the fighters seemed to let up. The robeast barely had a scratch on it as more and more fighters came from the ship. The robeast landed and raised its legs. The tips began to glow and fired at Voltron pushing them back. Keith only had seconds before having to take quickly dodge the fighters along with the robeast new formed legs fired.

Raven was able to regain her strength quickly and get out of the way before being tread on. She looked behind the building to see the battle going on. There was no way she could dodge all of the fire power with just swinging around. She growled to herself before running out and toward the battle. Her black wings rose from her back as her other features formed before taking off.

_“Guys we can’t take more hits like that,” _Katie said.

“_Tala damage report,_” Takashi ordered, Tala shook her head form the blow and brought up the damage report. She paused and listening, something was coming.

_“What is that?” _Hunk asked, hearing it as well. They turned back toward the robeast, all the sudden an explosion came from one the legs as it fell to the ground. The glowing blur kept going taking out at least half a dozen fighters before shooting up. Tala zoomed in to see a familiar grey armor with large black wings.

_“Is that Raven?” _

Raven looked back at the robeast and she pinned her ears before free falling. She flew back up, raised her hands as electricity surrounded them, charring before she fired. It pushed the robeast back thought it was still able to stay on its feet. Keith quickly flew in and fired causing it to skid across the ground before falling. The two flew over it before circling back and landing on a nearby building.

“You good Rae?” Keith asked seeing her shake her wings.

“Ya just a little stiff. I think I might know a way to take down that ship.” Keith nodded and the two flew off toward it as Voltron charged at the robeast. The two fired down fighters before Raven did a circle view of the ship as much as she could with it producing more fighters.

“You think if I go fast enough, I could pierce through the particle barrier.”

_“You can try.” _Raven flew away before circling back. She flapped her wings as fast as she could to gain enough speed before activating her double and started spinning. She pierced through the barrier and the ship, destroying it.

_"And you couldn't have done that earlier," _Keith claimed and she rolled her eyes.

_“There is something in that thing,” _Lance said and the two turned back to Voltron fighting the robeast. Raven let out a low growl before flying straight toward them.

"Then let's end this now!" She flew past Voltron and through the robeast glasses eyes. They waited to see what happened when Raven burst through the other. When Raven got close to the ground, she tossed an older fat man onto the ground. She landed a few feet from him as Keith came up next to her.

"This is the guy that caused us trouble," Keith complained.

"Yep." Raven groaned as they looked up to see the cops coming. Voltron took care of robeast before they all flew back to the castle.

“When the hell were you able to turn into an Adain?” Tala yelled when they disbanded and landed in the hanger. Raven’s ears pinned to her head, backing away as the other stocked toward her. Keith growled and stood in front of Raven.

“So, what if she can?” He snarled and Tala growled back as the two got into each other’s face.

“Easy you two,” Cayden yelled as the paladins pulled Tala away and Raven back in her human form to Keith.

“It’s been a stressful day for all of us, so let’s discuss this tomorrow ok?” Alfor stated standing in between the two groups. Tala quickly protested against this and began arguing with the others as the other two paladins headed back to their rooms.

“I knew some of them won’t be ok with keeping it a secret, but I didn't expect Tala to have an outburst," Raven stated as the two sat in her room. 

“It will be ok; she will get over herself one way or another," Keith said rubbing her back.

“I just hope you are right.”


	8. Haunted

I sat in my room while Ivan sat across from me, talking about school and his friends. Everyone was still frazzled from what Keith and I told to the team and leaders everything about us. We told them about how we were able to shift forms and everything that happened to us. Other people from other planets or even earth to ask to learn how to shift.

We have two kinds of hybrids in our reality. One that shows a mix of both parents and ones that only show one of their parents’ species which is what Keith and I are. This is why we can change forms because we can doormat the other side while showing the others. For mix hybrids, they can't cause of the mix traits. They were a bit confused at first but Keith and I both shifted showing them what we meant. I told them why I hid it because we didn’t know how people would react. They were ok with it and understood but I did notice Tala glaring stare which I ignored.

However, her little brother was a different story. Ivan thought it was the coolest thing in the world and was asking us so many questions. Keith bailed as fast as he could, but I let Ivan ask all the questions he wanted. That’s how Ivan ended up in my room. He asked all the questions he could think of before the subject changed to his life. Reminding me of a lot of Inesa when I first met her.

“Actually, I invited my friends to come and visit, I told them about you and how you can shift. They really want to meet you if that’s ok?” Ivan asked shyly and I smiled at him.

"I would love to meet your friends," I said and his ears perked up with sparks in his eyes.

“Yay thank you.” He squealed before hugging me which surprised me at first.

“You’re welcome little one,” That’s when there was a knock at the door. We looked at one another before getting up to get the door. I opened it to see a servant standing there.

“Prince Ivan, Queen Nora is requesting your presence at her quarters before your friends arrive.”

_“God it’s weird to hear mum’s name called that.” _I thought when the servant turned to me.

“King Cayden has also requested your presents out in the west courtyard along with your armor.” My stomach dropped for a second before I nodded.

"Bye, Raven."

“Bye Ivan,” I said and waved to him before leaving. I changed into my armor and headed toward the courtyard. My mind kept thinking of everything that Cayden might say to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I notice Keith sparring Antok as Kolivan and furry Keith watched on the sidelines.

“Raven,” I looked over to see Cayden was smiled at me as I walked over. He wore purple armor and armed with his wrist blades along with his wings showing.

“You asked for me?”

“I was wondering if you would like to spar with me up in the air.” He asked which caught me off guard.

“You…. you want me to train with you,” I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding small.

“I saw you fight the robeast, it was quite impressive, and I wanted to see what you can do with a compartment more your size.”

“There is no one Raven size except for her...” Keith was yelled before Antok caught him off guard and slammed into him.

“Do you people always have a conversation while you fight?”

“So?” I turned back to Cayden as he looked down at me. “What do you say?” I looked away and thought. _This is a bad idea, he might find out, but I haven’t trained like this in a while. Also, it’s not like we are in an actual battle, right?” _Some of my instincts told me to reject but the others didn’t and saw it as a way to bond with him.

"Ok, I'll train with you," I said and he smiled.

“Great.”

I shifted into my Adain for as I backed away. Cayden activated his wrist blades while my double blade appeared. His wrists blades were almost a foot longer than mine. Though Lycan did tell me that it depends on the height difference of the Adain that wields them. He was calling me short without completely outing me.

Cayden and I watched one another before we took off. I circled around before charging. I spun my double blade before swinging which Cayden blocked. He pushed me back and charged. I quickly dodge and blocked as he took another swing. We dove, swung, charged, dive but they were all met with equal force. What we didn’t notice was the small crowd that was forming. The two Keiths along with Kolivan and Antok. Some of the services and guards stopped to watch.

Tala was heading toward the library when she notices there was something out of the corner of her eye. The girl looked over to see me and her father fighting. For a second she thought we were actually battling but quickly notice that is was just a match. She let a growl, why did her father spar with Raven and not her.

I kicked Cayden down before he flew up back, blades ready. Cayden through one of the blades, I spun mine blocking it. I quickly moved as it flew back to Cayden. I swung my double blade blocking Cayden’s swing which was at an equal force and flung us away from one another. I looked back to see him charged, blade swung up high. Glowing purple eyes started back at me and I froze as he slammed me down.

“Raven!” I heard Keith cry as I slammed into the ground before skidding across it. My arms and legs shook as I slowly sat up, my breathing was fast and unsteady. I could hear footsteps and voices, but everything was muffled and blurry.

3rd POV.

“Don’t touch her!” Keith yelled as Cayden landed not far from her along with a servant to see if Raven was ok. Keith went straight past them but was still a few feet away, giving her space.

“Raven are you there?” Keith asked calmly and squatted down to Raven’s level, but she didn't answer. "Raven whatever you saw wasn't real that happened a long time ago. He's not here Rae, you defeated him remember. Sombra can't hurt you anymore." 

It seemed to work as Raven started to calm down. Her breathing slowed down and her shakiness wasn’t as noticeable, but it was still there. Raven’s eyes weren’t glazed like they were a few minutes as she started to come back to the real world, away from the past.

“You here?” Keith asked and she nodded her head, as she sat down on her knees. “Can I come clos…”

"NO!" She screamed before taking a breath. "No just…. Just give me a minute." Raven's voice shook full of anxiety and stress.

"Ok, that's fine take as long as you need." He said softly and waited. A few minutes later Raven held out her hand. Keith slowly came over and helped her up.

“You ok?”

"Ya, ya I'm fine it just caught me really off guard." She half-whispered and he nodded.

“Want to head back to your room?” Raven thought for a minute before nodding.

“I can go on my own it’s ok.”

“You sure?”

“I just need some time by myself.” Keith nodded and let her go, allowing Raven to head back inside.

“Is she ok?” Cayden asked as Keith walked up to him and the blades.

“She will be.”

"It's like she froze, a fight or flight instinct that went wrong," Antok stated.

“Raven didn’t have the best childhood and has some bad memories. Something probably triggered a memory to come back.” Keith explained and Cayden ears pinned hear this.

“It probably has something to do with me, she seemed a little uneasy when I asked her to train and when she froze, it was like she saw a monster.”

“It’s not your fault King Cayden. It’s the people that hurt her faults for what happened. Yes, you might have trigged it, but Raven would never blame you for what happened." The king nodded to him before looking back to where the young girl headed.

“I’ll talk to her when she is ready.” Keith nodded before heading back to training with Kolivan, Antok, and fluffy Keith. However, all Cayden could do was watch were Raven had disappeared into the castle before sighing, heading back to his quarters. 

Raven POV.

After everything that happened in the courtyard. I got out of my armor and took a long shower, as the tension and stress slowly leaked away, and the shaking was gone. Though the memory of Cayden face toward me after what happened kept coming back. He looked horrified, I could tell he wanted to come and comfort me. His ultima wanted him to, but he was afraid that he would only make it worse. I’m going to have to go talk to him.

I turned off the water and stepped out. Once I was dry and I put on some comfy clothes and sat on my bed exhausted from the training and the panic attack. However, that didn’t stop my mind from wondering. I thought over how I could talk to him without stuttering or showing I wasn’t uneasy. That’s when there was a knock at my door, and I froze. I didn’t answer, to only hear little whispered before a small voice called out.

“Raven?” I smiled hearing it was Ivan and called him in. His red eyes peeked in before he spotted me. Ivan opened the door to reveal four other children, probably his friends from school and they all walked in, shutting the door behind him.

“These are my friends, Dante, Melody, Kai, and Nico."

“It’s nice to meet you guys, my name is Raven, but I have a feeling Ivan already told you that?”

“Raven are you ok?” Ivan asked, clearly noticing my exhaustion. “We can come back later if you...”

"No, no it's fine, come on," I said patting the space next to me. The five climbed on and sat all around me.

"Ivan said you can shift between two forms, is it true?" Melody asked.

“It is,” I said before closing my eyes. I heard them gasp as my ears shifted.

“I told you,” Ivan giggled, and I opened my eyes and smiled.

“So, what do you guys want to do?”

“Can we watch a movie?”

"Sure," I said and pulled up a screen, bring up Flex, this reality Netflix. We all looked through before we all decided on an Altean movie Raven saw once with the team during movie night.

We leaned back on the headboard as the movie played. Ivan laid in the crook of my arm as the other laid around us. However, it didn’t take me long to fall asleep.

3 POV.

Tala peaked into Raven's room after not being able to find Ivan and his friends anywhere. _Of course, they would be here_, Tala thought. Raven was fast asleep curled around her little brother. He didn't seem to mind as he rests his head in Raven’s head while the others also used the girl as a cushion as they watch the movie. Tala scowled, backing away before heading through the castle.

Everyone else around them seemed a little worried about Raven except for Tala. She was suspicious of what she just saw. The girl was hiding something, something big.

Tala recognized the way she fought and how she was able to keep up with her father, an Ultima, without using her powers. One of the most powerful beings in the universe and s tiny, 5 foot 4, hybrid was able to take him on. Tala knew there was something different about her since the day Raven had arrived and she was going to get to the bottom of it. That didn't mean she could go around talking about it. Though there was one person that she knew could help her in finding out what Raven was hiding.

Tala walked toward the science building and straight for one of the labs. People moved out of the way and some bowed to her as she walked by. She knocked on the door before hearing a “Come in” and headed inside. All Tala could see was a large chair with the screens around it flying through amounts of data.

"Hey, Katie?"

“Hey Tala, what’s up,” she said and turned around to the taller girl.

“Hey, I need you to do some snooping," Tala stated and a cheeky smile grew on Katie's face. 

“What kind of snooping and on who?” She asked taping her fingers together.

"Can you possibly be able to look up information on Raven, like anything that should make us considered about her.”

"Probably since I was able to get the frequency from their suits of their reality," Katie stated as she pulled up all her screens. "Though might I ask why?"

“There is something about her that sets me off, she is hiding something, something big and we need to know. Every she came here something has been off about her.”

“You’re not the only one, at first I thought I was going a little crazy Tala raised her brow. “Not a word,” Katie said already knowing what the princess was going to say. “I’ll call you down once I got everything.”

“Ok thank you,” Tala said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before headed out the door.

"Stop doing that!" Katie yelled as her cheeks burned, they weren't even together so Katie never understood why Tala would do little things like that. A little peck on the cheek, her forehead, her hands. Tala would just come up behind her and wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Her head resting on Katie's shoulder watching what every she was doing. They wouldn't say anything, but Katie could always feel her cheeks burning like she would burst into flames at any moment. Thankfully the princess only did it when the two were alone.

Katie kept grumbling at the memories of those times as she changed the frequency and joined on to the mainline internet. She cracked her fingers before beginning her search, _let’s see what your hiding then little Raven. _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/zQqs51)


	9. Exposed

Raven wrapped her arms around herself, wandering the empty halls of the castle. She wasn’t wearing her contacts since it was the middle of the night, so no one was up except for a few guards on duty but they were all located on the outer walls. Another nightmare came, this time it was her dad that came for her. Raven knew if she headed to the training room again, Keith would lecture her about it. Over time he’s sounding more like Shiro and Zander which is terrifying. Raven already have those two along with Pidge who gets on her case, she doesn’t need another person telling her off. Thought thankfully Pidge doesn’t get as aggressive and Raven returns the favor after she spends too much time in the lab aka the garage.

She ended up in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before hopping onto the countertop. There were footsteps close to the door and Raven looked to see Keith walk in. He didn’t notice her at first and headed to the cabinet, getting out a snack. Raven chuckled when he turned around and jumped a few feet almost dropping his food.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” She asked as he sat in a nearby chair and shrugged.

“No, I got hunger, you?”

“Woke up and came here.”

“Nightmare.” I nodded. “Want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m ok the walking helped since I’m not allowed to go into the training room.”

“That’s because you lose track of time.”

“So, do you.”

“That is true, but I have gotten a lot better.”

“So, have I, that was just a rough night, ok.”

“I know but at least you didn’t do it tonight, especially after what happened the other day.”

“Ya,” Raven whispered trying not to bring back those memories. “I wish we could go home.”

“I know and we will we just have to be patient," Keith stated when Raven snapped.

“How much longer Keith! We have been here for over a week and still have no way home. As every day goes by something might have happened in our reality and we weren’t there to defend it. What’s even worse the people in the castle becoming more and more interested about me especially my parents.”

"You have to tell them, Rae."

“I can’t and you know why.”

“I do know why but I can’t just sit here and watch you suffer. I know your nightmares are about your parents Raven. The more you hold back the worse they will get as the fear eats you away. They're your parents Raven, they will forgive you.” He said and Raven looked away, fiddling with her brackets hidden under her long-sleeved shirt.

“You don’t know that Keith. If the ones in this reality find out what I have done. The reason they are dead in ours, they never would look at me the same.” She was excepting Keith to yell back but he just sighed before standing up.

“Raven I can promise they won’t… lets head to bed it’s late.” She just nodded and followed him out the door. They walked down the halls back toward their rooms in silent. Raven stayed behind Keith keeping her head low. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she paused, turning around listening.

“Raven?” Keith asked but She didn’t answer, looking out for something. That’s when Raven looked outside to notice something going in the courtyard. She walked up to the glass with Keith behind her. There were 10 to 15 people all in masks trying to sneak through as two of them held onto someone who struggled against. That’s when Raven recognized the black hair and red eyes causing her blood to turn cold and instincts roar to life.

“Ivan.” Raven and Keith quickly bolted toward the first set of stairs. They jumped down sprinted, bursting through a set of doors. Keith threw his blade of mamora taking out one of the men before Raven lunged at the other. She threw him across before quickly grabbing Ivan. 

“Ivan are you ok?” She asked frantically checking over him as Keith came to their side. He nodded as tears streamed down his face before clutching on to Raven shirt causing Raven to wrap her arms around him protectively.

“Quite impressive.” They both turned, Raven let out a snarl tucking Ivan under her while Keith drew is Blade of Mamora and stood in front of them. A woman walked out from behind the others.

“You’re a blade I can see,” she said before her gaze turned to Raven. “Though I never have seen someone that small throw someone that far, I thought you were taller.” She eyed Raven who pulled Ivan closer to her, growling at the woman. Raven’s instincts were very present as she tried to control them from taking over.

“Anyway, please step away from the boy because he is coming with us.” The woman announced and as Ivan clutch onto Raven tighter, letting out a sob.

"Ya, I don't think so.” Raven snarled and the woman raised her brow before chucking.

“Of course his sister would say that but I don’t think so princess. Your brother is something of a miracle, powerful unlike you.”

“You heard her, he’s not going with you,” Keith said sternly, and she laughed.

“Ivan pan ddywedaf ei fod yn mynd yn rhedeg mor gyflym ag y gallwch yn iawn?” (Ivan when I say go run as fast as you can ok?) Raven whispered enough for him to hear.

“I was hoping you would say that.” She said and drew her sword

“Go!” Raven let him go and he immediately took off toward the doors Raven and Keith came from. Keith clashed swords with the woman as Raven took on the closer person who ran for Ivan.

Raven wasn’t going to let them take Ivan and make him go through the pain she had to, never. 

Tala POV before the kidnap.

Katie had called her down in the middle of the night to her lab about something. Which Tala was fine with because she would help the smaller girl with anything but in the middle of the night really. Tala yawned before opening the door. Katie stood in the middle of her lab looking at all of her screens. There were images, videos, and articles spread across them, but it was hard for Tala to read them.

“Katie?” Tala called since Katie didn’t notice her when she walked in. Her head snapped over before her eyes widen quickly running over. Katie grabbed Tala’s hand the dragged her into the center of the screens.

“So, you know how you asked me the other day about Raven.”

“Yes?”

“Well I have been doing some digging into her past and I found somethings.” She explained when all the screens changed.

“Raven is 19 years old, lives in North Carolina with her teammates only a few miles from her. She has a brother what works at a Garrison base outside of Castle City and her uncle lives in Texas. However, that is not the crazy thing, no one knew she was an Adain until about 3 years ago.”

"Wait, what about her parents," Tala asked and she seemed hesitant.

“No one knows who they were until Raven was forced to reveal herself and who her father was. No one knew who it was and the team along with her brother and uncle kept it a secret who was their mother. It wasn’t until 8 months after what happened Raven said who her mother was. People immediately knew who she was as her mother was very well known.”

“Who are her parents then?” Tala could see the wheels turned in Katie’s head before she let out a deep breath. She looked down at the screen in her hand before swiping the one up in front of them.

“Their yours.” Tala started at Katie before looking up at the screen in froze. It was an article about a live stream that Raven had hosted. Though it was the title that threw Tala off. _Raven Iverson reveals that she is the daughter of Nora Williams and Former King Cayden. _

“How, how is that even possible. My parents never had a second daughter.”

"They didn't because Raven is you Tala," Katie stated before bringing up a section. _This also confirms that Raven is also Tala Williams, who is still the youngest surviving after being held captive in the empire for 2 years when she was 7. _

“Why… why didn’t she say anything?” She asked and Katie looked away.

“From what I read she had a perfectly good reason to change her name with the press going after her. Plus, she wanted to stay off the empire's radar and here she probably wasn’t comfortable with talking about it in a different reality.” She explained Tala could feel her eyes on her as she stared at the photo of Raven they had on the article. She notices that the grey eyes Tala had grown to recognize were in fact gold, just like her and her mother’s.

“Tala… are you going to be ok?” Katie asked after she didn’t say anything for a while, only staring at the image of Raven.

“Ya, ya I’m fine just trying to wrap my head around things.”

“I can understand that just have an open mind if she does come out ok.” Tala nodded and was about to leave when Katie’s computer went off. The girls looked at one another before Katie pulled up the screen. It was from the courtyard and there was a group of people in black facing off 3 others. The male stood in front while the girl was crouching over something or someone. That's when she recognized the tuft of black hair and ears. 

“Ivan.” The girls quickly ran out of the lab, for the courtyard. They only had one more hallway to go when Ivan came running around the corner and straight into Tala. Tala quickly grabbed him so he wouldn’t fall over. Immediately he started kicking and crying, clearly thinking it was the men who tried to take him.

“Ivan, baby it’s me, it's ok, it's me." She calmly said, rumbling which helped calm him down. 

“Ta…tala,” Ivan hiccupped as Tala wiped away his tears.

“Hey, buddy, it’s me. What happened baby?” Tala asked and Katie squatted next to them.

“This... these scary men came into my room and… and took me. I tried to call for help… but... but they won’t let me talk. Raven and Keith saved me.”

"Baby where are they now?"

“Their… they’re in the courtyard fighting them.”

“Ok, it’s going to be ok. They're not going to take you ok. Katie's going to take you to mommy and daddy while I help them ok."

“Ok,” He whimpered before Tala brought him into a hug and kissed his forehead. Katie quickly picked him and ran back to where they came. Tala headed straight for the courtyard to see the fight play out. Keith was taking on the woman with a few others while Raven had the four big guys with a sword, she grabbed from one of them. Thankfully Tala had her bayard on hand and activated her two swords before joining in. She blocked one of the big guys' swings before pushing him back.

“Thanks, where’s Ivan?” Raven asked.

“Katie’s got him and taking him to my parents.”

“Good.” That’s when there was a grunt and they looked over to see Keith thrown. He went to get up when the woman charged and took her sword to Keith’s face.

“Keith!” Raven screamed; her eyes darkened as she kicks one of the men down before running to his side with Tala behind her. Tala ran to an unconscious Keith’s side while Raven lunged for the woman. They tumbled to the ground and Raven went to throw a punch when one of the large men grabbed her long shirt, ripping her off the woman. Raven slipped from the shirt and rolled across the ground before getting to her hands and knees. Her wings shot out of her back as her ears formed pinned to her head when she roared.

Tala froze as the ground shook underneath them; Keith didn’t stir as blood ran from the wound on his cheek. There was only one other time Tala had ever heard a roar like that and it was from her own father. The others froze, the woman's eyes widened as Tala slowly stood up.

“Ultima.” One of them said and Raven snarled in response. That’s when Tala notice the scars, she had a claw mark down her back that looked really old but had at least 6 whip marks across it. The woman seemed to snap out of her daze before speaking.

“I would have never had thought someone like you would exist.”

"That's what everyone says and why a group of people took me and tried me make me become a weapon, twice. It didn’t work.”

“I can see they left their marks on you.”

“Some of them are, others are defending people who can’t from the likes of you.” She growled and the woman narrowed her eyes. “Tala get Keith out of here.”

“Raven I’m not leaving you…”

“Go!” Raven snapped and turned to her. Tala froze under the girl’s red eyes and tense formed before it leaked away from her. “I'll be fine, just get Keith to safely please," Raven said calmly before turning back to the group of kidnappers. "While I deal with them."

All the sudden the four bigger guys armor transformed into making them taller and more buff. Raven’s hands fisted before she crossed her arms across her chest before throwing them back out causing her wrist blades to form. They all stood their ground looking at one another before one of the big armor men charged and raven quickly followed.

When they clashed blades, Tala quickly pulled Keith. She picked him up princess style before getting out of the courtyard as fast as possible as shouts and clanking of swords grew from either party. Tala went straight for the infirmary as the wound on Keith’s cheek kept bleeding when she ran into her parents, the paladins, and leaders. Nora clutched onto Ivan as Katie tried to explain the situation to them when Trigel spotted her.

“What happened?” She immediately rushed to their sides along with the others. Tala laid him on the ground as Trigel started examining him.

“We were fighting when their leader slammed Keith in the head with her sword, cutting him. How did you guys get up so quick?”

“We heard the roar and immediately came to investigate when we saw Katie with Ivan. It was definitely an ultima.” Alfor said and turned to Cayden who nodded.

“He’s definitely got a major concision, a small cut on his head on the side where he fell, and this cut definitely. We need to get him down to the infirmary immediately. Hunk carries him down, Katie comes with me to help." Trigel stated and Hunk nodded, he picked Keith up before him, Trigel and Katie raced toward the infirmary.

“Where’s Raven?” Blaytz stated, finally noticing that the girl was nowhere in sight.

“Tala?” Zarkon asked and she answered.

“She told me to go get Keith out of there and she could handle.”

“She’s out there with the ultima. I know she is capable of handling herself against one but with 10 other people as well." Cayden said angrily when there was another roar. 

“Dad wait it’s not what you think,” Tala called as her father began to head back the way she had come when something smashed through the wall. Immediately everyone grabbed their weapons to see Raven sit up, shaking her head. Cayden’s eyes widen as he got a glimpse of Raven’s red eyes. Raven look back out to where she was thrown before letting out a snarl. She flew out, and Cayden ran to see her lung at one of the men in armor quickly taking him down. They skidded across the ground before Raven grabbed him by the collar, throwing him. She growled, ducking under a swing before she as slammed into.

“You guys saw that, too right?” Lance asked clearly about the red eyes. Tala rolled her eyes and ran to help when her father stopped her. She was about to argue when she saw, Raven quickly stood up and charged.

She flipped before launching herself into the air. Everything seemed to be frozen as Raven activated her wrist blades before spinning down and slammed, he blades into the ground, creating a large crater around her. It took out more the half the group, only two armored men and the woman were left. Raven grabbed one of the armor men and threw him into the other, taking them down. The woman charged and the two clashed blades. Raven used her other blade and knocked out the sword out of the woman’s hand, pushing her back. She deactivated her wrists blades as the woman charged, grabbing her arm and twist it back. The woman cried out and went to lash out when Raven quickly did a blow to the back head knocking her out.

Raven panted as she backed away from the unconscious woman as she notices some guards ran out to secure them. _I have to get to Keith._ She turned around to find where Tala had taken him but froze when her eyes landed on Cayden with Tala by his side and the others behind them watching. They all started at her red eyes before their eyes drifted to the scars that were spread across the girl’s stomach.

Raven’s ears flatten against her head, shrinking down to make herself look smaller. Back away, ready to take off if needed. Cayden seemed to snap out of his gaze and took a step forward causing Raven to take a few more back.

“Easy, I’m not going to do anything. Let’s just head inside and calm down ok.” Raven looked away and thought. It was about a minute before she responded.

“Ok, just.... can I see Keith, to see if he is ok?” She asked in a small voice.

“Alright, I can show you where he is,” Tala said. Raven nodded and looked down as she passed Cayden before following Tala.

“She is?” Alfor asked as the other leaders and paladins turned to him when the two girls had disappeared.

“She was the female Ultima from that night.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know.”

Tala and Raven were quiet as they walked down to the infirmary. Raven kept her head down and her wings close to hide. She could shift back but then they would immediately know who she is really is by her gold eyes.

“You can shift back you know,” Raven snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Tala smiling at her.

“It’s fine, I just need to see Keith my instincts won’t let me rest until I do.”

"I understand," Tala said softy, it was clear her instincts were on high alert, so she didn’t want to upset the girl further. It wasn’t long before they came up to the infirmary. The three medics turned and froze. Their eyes were on Raven who looked uncomfortable, but they quickly diverted after see Tala’s glare.

“Where’s Keith?” Tala asked, the woman nodded, and we followed them toward the back of the room where a pod was.

“The cut is deep, but the pod is healing the muscle and tissue. He will have normal functions on his face however it will scar.” She stated as they came up to the pod Keith was in. There was a light blue liquid that surrounded him and an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. Tala and the woman stared back as Raven walked up to it.

“How long he will be in there for?”

"A day at most," the medic said as Tala notice Raven's handshaking.

“Raven are you ok?” Tala asked and she nodded.

“Ya, I’m ok.” Her voice broke slightly.

“Do you want us to do a medical check?” One of the medics asked and Raven shook her head.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

"Here I'll take you back to your room," Tala stated, Raven, nodded and followed her out. They walked in silence again before coming up to Raven’s room. They both headed inside, and Raven sat down on the bed as Tala stood by as the girl’s shaking got worse.

“Raven are you really ok?” Tala asked and she nodded.

“Ya, I’m fine....” her voice broke, as she held back a sob. “I’m fine.” Raven kept her head down, her ears flat against her head. “I’m ok.” A sob broke through and Tala ears flicked back. She slowly walked over not to startle the smaller girl and sat down. Tala slowly wrapped her arms around Raven, and it didn’t take long for her to break down. Tala held her tight as Raven sobbed into her shirt. Raven’s fists tight around Tala shirt as she curled up onto the bigger girl. Tala pulled her closer and pulled her wings out, wrapping them to hold Raven better.

It was an hour and a half until the cry subsided and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Tala was about to get up and move her when there was a knock at the door. Katie stood in the doorway as the others were behind her.

“Is she ok?”

“She will be I hope; can you get me a shirt?” Katie nodded and opened one of the drawers when she notices something. She moved the shirts to see a gold crown hidden underneath. It was Queen’s Thalia’s crown, she paused for a minute, staring at it before deciding it cover it back up. It wasn’t for her to say. A lot of things Katie found out wasn’t for her to say.

Katie grabbed the shirt and gave it to Tala’s who placed it over Raven’s head.

Tala stood up and placed Raven under the covers before they all walked out to leave her be. Tala walked out and shut the door behind her, to leave Raven be.

“I know your brother is rare for him not being fully Avian but a female, how is that even possible," Hunk asked as they headed to their own lounge. 

"It shouldn't be that's the thing," Lotor stated.

“What I’m surprised is that Katie doesn’t look surprised," Lance stated looked at Katie and Tala who looked at each other before looking back at the others.

“That’s because I kind of knew.”

"Wait for what?" Allura half yelled before furry Keith barged in.

“How??”

“Tala had asked me if I could look up Raven to see what she could be hiding as she had a bad feeling about her since day one. I was able to get into her earth's frequency and look through their internet and discovered what Raven was along with other things."

“What other things?” Takashi asked.

“Things that had happened to her and what people had done to her, it... it wasn’t good. Some of the things I saw and read, I ask myself how was she even alive,” Katie looked away and stayed quiet, it was unlike her to be visibly upset.

There was a knock at the door, and they all looked up to see one of the guards at the door.

“The leaders would like all of you to be at the meeting tomorrow morning. King Cayden as also request Princess Tala bring Ms. Raven and Mr. Keith as well to discuss the events that took place.”

“Ok thank you Lusha,” Takashi said, and the guard nodded before leaving.

“How do you think that’s going to go?” Allura asked and Tala answered.

“I don’t know but I have a feeling it won’t be good.”


	10. I'm sorry

I groaned as the light was shining on my face before rolling over. I reach out to pull Pidge closer to me to only feel the space empty. _She must have gotten up already. _I whined knowing I would have to get up soon. When I opened my eyes, I noticed the bedsheets were different. I sat up and looked around before all the memories came back. That’s right, Keith and I got stuck in another reality and still haven’t found a way out. All the fights and talks that’s when I remember the people trying to take Ivan and Keith getting... Keith!

I immediately threw the covers off, racing toward the door when it swung open. I jumped back, it almost getting hit, tumbling to the floor.

“Oh my god, Raven are you ok?” I looked up to see Keith standing at the door as he came to my side, closing it behind him.

“You missed and are you ok, last time I saw you, you were bleeding on the from your face on the ground and they put you in a pod.” That's when I noticed the scar across his right cheek.

“Raven, it’s fine. I’m fine.” He smiled at me and helped me up.

“No, it’s not fine. Look at your face Keith, that’s going to be on there the rest of your life.”

“So what Raven, we all have scars. It changes nothing, ya Lance will be mad that I let her get so close and take a swipe so it’s my fault but at the end of the day we are still here.”

“I know but that’s not even the worst of it.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked and I felt the tears building.

“They know Keith, they know what I am, they know I’m an ultima.”

“What did they say to you?”

“Tala took me to see you before they could say anything,” I sniffled, Keith just sighed. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. We looked at one another before glancing at the door and Keith opened it to see a servant.

"The leaders along with the paladins request your presence in 4 doboshes.”

“Ok thank you, we will be there soon.” He nodded before leaving as Keith shut the door behind him.

“Looks like we have no choice," Keith commented and I tried not to whine. “What I was going to say is think about what I said last night, please?”

“God you really are sounding like Zander and Shiro.”

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.” He stated and I chuckled before shrugging.

“Who knows?”

We walked out the door and headed into the meeting room where we first met the leaders and paladins. As we got closer, fear and anxiety started to rise in me. The guards gave us one look before opening the doors for us and we walked in.

“Raven, Keith it’s good to see you too. We have a lot to talk about.” Alfor stated making me gulp. Everyone was here, both the leaders and the paladins.

"Now let's get this straight since you guys are from another reality and things are different there. Raven, are you actually an Ultima?" I glance at Keith before taking a deep breath, calming myself down.

“I am an Ultima.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I never told anyone what I was. My own brother and uncle didn’t know, I didn’t even know what I was until I was 7.”

“I’m guessing your parents did, I would hope anyway the one that was human did.”

“They did, they kept it a secret to keep me and my brother safe. My dad was an Adain while my mum was human.”

“From what or who.”

"The empire, the one we have been fighting. They had my father under their watch and then they found out I existed again I was 7 when it happened. All within a few days of one another. They thought they could make a weapon out of me. They tried for 2 years before my dad got me out. He couldn't come because he thought it would be too big of a risk. Ever since I never told anyone what I was until I had no choice to save my teammates." I stated and Keith looked at me while I looked away, tears were already forming in my eyes.

“Is that where... your scars are from?” Nora asked and I nodded.

“Some are from my time captured, the rest are from the battles we fought when we didn’t have healing pods.”

“There is something else,” Cayden said, and I froze. “Are you the ruler of Adeny?” I took a silent breath before speaking.

“No, I let the role fall to my cousin, he grew up in the royal lifestyle while I grew up on earth as a normal girl," I stated and he nodded.

“Well that seems to be everything we needed to talk about, this meeting is adjourned," Alfor stated and stood up along with the others. Keith glance at me and I looked at him, thinking.

“Wait!” I yelled and they all froze, I froze myself before looking away.

“There is something else that I have been keeping from you guys…. I… My real name isn’t Raven,” I said nervously and notice them giving me funny looks. “It’s my name now but it’s not my birth name.” I panicked when Keith put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I took a deep breath before looking up.

“My…. My real name…. my real name is Tala. Tala Williams and I’m your daughter.” I choked, holding back a sob. I looked down and removing the contacts before looking back at them. Cayden and Nora’s eyes widen looking at one another then back at me. I could feel Tala’s eyes staring at me as well along with the others.

“Why… why did you tell us?” Nora asked, clearly upset.

“After everything that has happened in my reality… I didn’t know how to face you guys.” I quickly whipped away the tears that were forming.

“Why would it be hard for you to face us?” Cayden said softly.

“You were both killed because of me.” Everyone was silent, no one said anything. I held back a sob and went to back away, but Keith held me in place.

“That’s why you saved me isn’t,” Nora asked, and I nodded.

“It may have been 12 years, but I couldn’t watch my mum die, not again.”

“You were a child?” Trigel asked and I nodded, tears ran down my cheeks.

“10 years later dad then was gone. All because you guys tried to protect me it happened. It’s all my fault.” I hugged myself, watching my tears fall to the floor when a chair had been pushed back. Keith stepped back as I felt someone looked down at me.

“Raven,” I looked up to see Nora standing in front of me. “It could have never been your fault for the death of your parents. They did it because they loved you and that could never change.” Nora smiled at me with her own tears while wiping mine. That’s when she wrapped her arms around me, and I froze. The tars started falling fast as I started to hiccup before sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her, gripping her shirt.

“I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” I cried.

“There is nothing you should be sorry for little one," Nora said running her hand through my hair. We pulled back as I wiped my tears while she wiped her own. We looked at one another as Cayden stood up and walked over. I was uneasy but Nora put a reassuring hand on my back.

“We are going to get through this ok, little one,” I nodded when Cayden put his hand on my head, smiling at me. I smiled back and looked over to Keith who smiled at me when I looked passed him at Tala. I expected her to scowl at me, but I saw a small smile from her. Tala nodded to me and I smiled back.

I sat in my room staring out the window after an hour finally getting Keith and the others to leave me alone. I know wanted to make sure I was ok but that didn't mean they had to crowd me, I needed some time to myself. Bird-like creatures chirped as they were bathing in one of the baths. I laughed when a blue one started splashing another. There was a knock though before I could answer they walked in to be revealed as Tala.

“I know you want some time on your own, but I wanted to talk to you in private please.” I looked her over for a second before nodded. I stood up and we walked over to sit on my bed. We sat in silence for a minute and I was about to speak up when she began talking.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t make it easier for you when we found out you were an Adain by yelling at you. Then after your battle with my…. well technology our father I asked Katie to look into you.”

“I had a feeling,” I said, and she looked at me eyes widen.

“Wait how!”

“Because that is exactly what she would do back at home, plus I notice her watching me sometimes like she was analyzing something. So, I assumed she was up to something and I guess I was right. Plus, the way you treated me last night, that fact that you helped me without hesitation.”

“I’m truly sorry for going into your business it’s just I wanted to make sure that something wasn’t going to happen to my family.”

“I understand, I would do the same thing.” I calmed her before asking. “How much did you guys find out before I revealed.”

"About that, you were an Adain, how long you kept it from everyone. Also, the time you were taken when you were younger and that fact you were me.” She said and I looked down. “But.” I looked back up. “I didn’t know about dad and mum, I’m truly sorry Raven.”

“It’s ok, at least you still have yours.” We sat in silence again before Tala asked.

“Do you miss them?”

“Everyday.”


	11. Home

"How is it going, Katie?" I asked as I walked into her lab. It had been two days since I told the others who I was. It was awkward at first with everything because they still aren’t my parents. Their personalities are somewhat similar but defiantly not the same. They respected that even though I revealed myself that didn’t mean they could be all over me, which I was thankful for.

“Not good, since they destroyed the device and all the information, it’s hard to figure out how they built it.” She stated, slumping into the back of her chair before she turned out me. “Where’s Keith?”

"He's helping Zarkon with something," I stated and Katie nodded, about to turn back to her screens when the door burst opened, revealing Tala.

“You guys need to see this.” Katie and I looked at one another before chasing after her. We ran through the halls before we came up into a large room, it looked similar to our mission room but a lot more complicated. Trigel was here along with a few other people who looked like scientists.

"Katie look at this," Trigel said and we walked over. “What does this look like to you?” She adjusted her glasses, staring at it before gasping.

“It looks like the same energy signature that brought Raven and pale Keith here.” She stated and Trigel nodded.

“I wanted to confirm with you first the others are on their way as well.” That’s when the leaders and paladins jogged in minus Zarkon and Keith.

“What seems to be the problem?” Alfor asked as they walked up.

“It seems that someone or something came through a portal from Raven’s reality about 10 doboshes ago.”

“Are you able to figure out who came through?” I questioned.

“I might let me just…" 

“Ma’am.” We turned to see as Olkari looked at us and Trigel walked over. “Something is flying toward the castle at great speeds, they came from the portal.” She informed before bringing it on the big screen, two dots were heading toward the castle.

“What’s their energy signatures?” Trigel asked and in seconds it appeared.

“Why does that look familiar?” Lance questioned.

“Because those are Voltron Lions, more pacifically Red and Grey.”

“Where’s Emperor Zarkon and pale Keith?” Gyrgan questioned and Alfor answered.

“They are on their way; they should be getting to the courtyard by now.” My eyes widen before I turned to the Olkari.

“How far away are Red and Grey?”

“About 30 ticks.”

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath before sprinting out of the room.

“Raven where are you going?” Tala asked but I didn’t answer. I jumped down the stairs before bursting through the main doors to see Keith and Zarkon heading my way.

“Emperor Zarkon you need to get inside now!” I shouted and they looked at me confused as I got closer.

“Ra what are you…” Keith was asked when there was a roar. My eyes widen and I shifted before taking off, lunging at Grey taking her down. Keith was only able to turn around when Red barreled into him.

“Ow,” he groaned as Red was licking his face.

_“Raven step aside now!” _ Grey growled as I stood in front of her.

“Grey calm down and let me explain.”

_“Explain why that tyrant is standing there!_” She roared and it seemed to have gained Red attention. Keith quickly grabbed her before Red could attack.

“Maybe if you can calm down, I can answer that!” I yelled and Grey snarled when the others walked out.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Hunk questioned and the lions looked over to them.

_“Alfor?” _Red whispered only enough for Keith to hear.

“Grey please.” Grey looked at me before looking back at the others then Zarkon before growl.

_“Fine, but you need to stop scaring me like this cub.” _She whined before putting her large head into my chest and I chucked, rubbing her it.

“Missed you too Grey.”

*

*

* *

*

*

“So basically, that’s it," I said and Grey huffed.

_“Why are you always so stubborn?” _

“No, I’m not!” I cried and the others laughed as we sat in the room from earlier.

"She probably gets it from you." Nora jabbed Cayden and he only smiled at her while laughing.

“So, can you guys explained how you got here?” Keith asked and Red spoke up.

###  _“Us and the others were able to get the Ace Reactor back. Ivy volunteered herself to go through and find you guys. Grey and I tried to argue that we should go but of course Black shut us down. Though when Ivy went through, we jumped in before it shut and came straight here once we picked up our bonds with you.”_

“Wait, if Ivy was with you, where is she?” I asked and the two looked at one another.

_“We might have left her there.” _

“Grey!”

_“What were we supposed to wait for her before we came to find you?” _

“Yes!”

_“Oops.” _Red rumbled and Keith signed while I groaned, slumping back in my chair.

“We need to find her,” Just then a guard ran in and Alfor stood up.

“Sir, we have a woman at the gates, she says her name is Ivy and that she is Raven’s sister.” He said and they all turned to me while I glared at Grey.

_“Well, at least we didn't have to go far." _She said and I growled.

"Take her to one of the living rooms," Alfor said and the guard nodded notifying the others.

“This way.” Keith and I stood up and followed him out. Grey and Red were beside us as the others stayed a bit farther back but still following. It didn’t take long for us to get there. The guards looked to us and bowed before opening the doors. Ivy’s back was turned to us, her ears flicked before she turned, and her eyes widen as tears formed when she spotted me. I rushed in when she sprinted and jumped on me, wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as she let out a sob.

“Hey it’s ok, I'm ok, I'm here," I said wrapping my arms around her as Ivy buried her head into my shoulder.

"It's not ok, it's my fault you guys got stuck here.” She cried as I rubbed her back.

“Hey, we took on the mission to help you. If we didn’t then you might have been the one that got sucked in.” I said as she whined. It was a minute later before she finally let go, wiping her tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” I rubbed her arms helping her calm down as Keith walked up placing his hand on her shoulder. "There are some people you need to meet," I said and turned to look at the others. Ivy’s eyes widen and went to back away, but I grabbed her hand. Ivy looked at me, unsure but I smiled to her. We sat her down and explained everything.

“So, you guys are?” Ivy questioned, Nora and Cayden nodded. “I don’t… I don’t know what to say. I only knew dad when he was being controlled and I never got to meet mum.”

“How is that aren’t you and Raven twins?”

“No, I’m technically am Raven’s clone, I also have some galra blood mixed in with her DNA. Even though I was created Raven and Zander still consider me their sister.” She stated and I smiled.

“I’m glad to hear.” Cayden nodded when there was a knock on the door.

“Mummy, Daddy.” We turned to see Ivan standing in the doorway looking confused.

“Ivan there are some people you should meet," I said and he walked over as I picked him up placing him on my lap. “This is Ivy, my sister.”

“Hi.” Ivy waved and he waved back. “Is he?” Ivy asked noticing the red eyes and black ears as I nodded. There was a rumble and the little boy’s head snapped over. Grey purred as she inched forward, his ears perked up and reached out. Grey rumble in response, rubbing her head on him which he giggled.

“This is Grey, my lion and that’s Red over there hiding behind the chair.”

_"You're quite cute," _Grey commented and Ivan’s eyes sparkled.

“Cool!” He squealed and we laughed.

“Ra,” I turned to Ivy. “We needed to go.” My smiled dropped but I nodded. I placed Ivan down before Keith and I headed to our rooms to grab our belongings which wasn’t much. I pulled out my crown and traced it with my thumb before putting it on. I met them outside.

“You know you could always stay here?” Nora said which caused me to pause, looking at Ivy and Keith who were messing with the communicator.

“I would love to, but I can’t. I have my brother, uncle, my relatives on Adeny, my team who have been come, my family. I even have the most perfect person in the world I call my girlfriend. I could never change that for anything else. I’m sorry.”

“We understand," Cayden said and I nodded as Ivan walked over.

“I’m going to miss you.” He said holding back tears as I knelt down and hugged him.

“I’m going to miss you to buddy.” I let him go as I ran back to his mum when Tala walked over. We looked at one another before hugging.

“Be safe.”

“I will and maybe it’s about time you asked her out.” I winked and Tala blushed before looking back at Katie.

“Raven.”

“Did you get it?” I asked.

“Yep I just contacted them, it should open in a second," Ivy said with her wings out. I could see Katie's eyes sparkling at them which I chuckled.

“So how long of a lecture do you think Shiro will give us?” Keith asked and I laughed.

“Hopefully not too long.” The portal opened up in the sky. I shifted into my Adain form as Ivy activated her wings and Keith with his powers. I turned back to them before waving. They waved back as we all took off and flew through the portal.

We landed in the room and I looked back as the portal closed behind us. I looked down before I turned around. The team was there along with Zander and Lycan when my eyes caught Pidge. She slowly stood up as we looked at one another before she sprinted over. Immediately I ran too, catching her in my arms. I heard the others surround is asking questions, but I was only focused on the girl in my arms.

“Stop doing this to me.”

“I’m sorry.” We pulled apart and Pidge held my face in her hands.

“I know you are.” I chuckled before sniffing as the tears started running down my face. Pidge wiped them away as I leaned into her hands, she pulled me closer and kissed me. We pulled back and I put my hands on top of hers before turning.

"My hair is going to turn white because of you two," Shiro commented and we laughed.

“Are you ok?” Zander asked as he and Lycan came up.

“Ya, I’m ok.” I nodded and the three of us hugged with Ivy joining in. We broke apart and I turned to see Lance arms wrapped around Keith who smiled at me which I did as well in return. Pidge grabbed my hand and I squeezed back.

We all headed to Shiro’s and Allura’s house to relax. Lycan took the Ace Reactor back to Adeny allowing Ivy to stay for a few days until things die down. Zander also hangs around as we all were sat around in their living room. Pidge’s hand ran through my hair as I was curled up in her lap, my head on her chest. We sat on the far side of the room away from the others, so we could have some time to ourselves.

“I’m sorry.”

“I already told you, you don’t need to be sorry Ra. It wasn’t your fault what happened.” Pidge stated as I tried to snuggle closer. “Though thankfully you didn’t come back with any scars.” I looked up and chuckled as Lance held Keith’s face looking at the scar. When Lance finally notices it, he screamed and was saying how it had harmed his boyfriend’s perfect skin. Keith only laughed and allowing Lance to worry about it.

“So, you saw your parents?” She asked and I nodded. “And you are ok?”

“Ya... no, not really." 

“Tal talk to me.”

“It might have been them, but it still wasn’t. They looked the same but acted differently, had different personalities and very different lives than mine…. It didn’t feel right.”

“I understand, it was their faces, but it wasn’t truly them.”

“Ya, it was still hard to face them though, but I did, and Keith was right for once. It did make me feel better, not at peace but better." 

“And that will come with time.”

“I know.” Pidge rested her head on top of mine as I closed my eyes.

“Umm guys.” My eyes snapped open and Pidge looked up, Hunk was in the kitchen looking out the window at something. “You need to see this.” I jumped off of Pidge and she followed me along with the others to where Hunk was looking.

“What is that?” Lance questioned.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Allura commented it was some kind of blue light, glowing. The more I looked at it the more it called to me, Zander and Ivy must have felt it too cause they looked at one another before to me. I glance at them before back to the glowing blue light. I backed away from the group before heading straight for the door.

Pidge and the others called as I swung the door open and headed straight for the light, Ivy and Zander on my heels. I heard the door open again as the rest of them followed us out. As I got closer the blue light was no longer a blur but became two figures. They had seemed to have heard me as the two turned and the three of us froze while the others gasped.

“Mum?” The woman smiled before leaving the man and walked to me, placing her hand on my cheek.

_“Tala, my beautiful daughter.”_ Tears streamed down my face as she dropped her hand before looking behind me which I followed. Zander had tears running down his face as Ivy stood shell shocked.

_“Zander, my son._” Zander stepped forward reaching her.

“Momma?”

“_Yes, it's me, darling."_ She said and turned. “_You must be Ivy, your father as told me all about you.”_ Ivy stepped up grabbing my hand and I squeezed to reassure her. All three of us looked as the man stepped forward and he smiled at me. 

“_You did it.”_ He said and I smiled.

"I did," I said and smiled to Ivy before back. “I got her.”

“_I'm sorry I couldn't save you little one_," Dad said and Ivy smiled as the tears began.

“It’s ok, I know you tried your best.”

_“I’m so proud of you two. You became the people who you were always met to be.” _Mum stated I smiled for a seconded before I let out a sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t…” I cried, looking down.

“_Tala there is nothing you should ever feel sorry for,"_ Dad said, putting his hand under my chin for me to look at them.

_“We love you no matter what honey.”_ Mum wiped my tears before they both turned to all of us. _“We will always be here for you guys ok. We will always love you.” _She said and looked back at me, holding my face in her hands.

_“We will always love you, my little Raven.” _

“I love you too, …... goodbye.”

Mum smiled at me when slowly their bodies started to fade away into small particles of blue light before there was nothing left of them. I just stared out where they once stood before collapsing to my knees. A small set of footsteps ran to me as Ivy and Zander kneeled next to me.

“Raven?” Pidge asked, nervously, I sniffed before looking at her smiling.

“I’m ok, I’ll be ok." She smiled at me before wrapped her arms around me. Zander rubbed my back while Ivy somehow squeezed herself in. 

“I’m ok.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this series I had a lot of fun writing this series and getting to know these characters. I hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you for reading the series. Bye!


	12. What do you think?

Hey guys I want your opinion on something. So I have been thinking what would happen if Raven aka Tala was in Voltron Legendary Defenders. I won’t do the whole series but adding Raven’s story in with important scenes and some one shots. Raven story will be similar but still very differ from the Grey Paladin Trilogy. Also I will be changing somethings that had happened in the show. (I’m not going to fucking kill off Allura. The Queen is going to live). Let me know on your thoughts down below.


End file.
